


The Ruins Of Time

by Deadly_Detective_Drew



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Rosalie, BAMF oc, Character Death, Emmet Is A Teddy Bear, I can only apologize, Jasper's A Good Bro, Multi, No Bella Bashing, Not Entierly Alice Friendly, Not Oc or Volturi Kings, Polyamory, Probably terrible translations, Smut and Violence, not edward friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Detective_Drew/pseuds/Deadly_Detective_Drew
Summary: Devika Swan is Bella's twin, and mate to the Volturi. She's had dreams about them for years, but never knew who they were. When Alice has a vision of their union, will Devika's friendship save her or will the Cullens attempt to change her fate?
Relationships: Aro/Caius/Marcus, Aro/OC, Caius/OC, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Marcus/OC, Oc/Aro/Caius/Marcus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 246





	1. Astral: A connection with, or resembling the stars

I was 6 years old when I made the decision to stay with my dad over my mother, Bella chose the opposite. I never minded the situation, over the years Bella and I stayed at each other's houses during holidays, but, as we got older, the visits became less and less frequent. When Bella didn't come to stay with us one summer I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry.

  
literature and long-forgotten languages had been my calling since I was little, while Bella was making mud-pies with Jacob, I would be found watching documentaries on the Roman Empire or reading classics. I never really consider myself a romantic, as I never really had any interest in any boys or girls. However, I fell in love with philosophy and the beauty of aesthetic. 

  
My mother thought it weird, preferring more literal types of exploring to my intellectual adventures. My father always encouraged me, loving the way I would light up when I spoke of whichever long-gone ancient battle, I learned about that day.

  
Bella was a different story, she socialised to the same extent as I did, which is to say, not much, but other than that, we were as different as could be. Bella didn't have much of an interest in anything except temporary entertainment. She was absorbed in mind-numbing television and temporary trips to the grocery store, just to feed the guard dog on the way in.

  
We loved each other, we just never truly connected, So I didn't feel much remorse at the loss of my sister at 14, and knew that the feeling was mutual.

  
Years went by, and a new family moved into Forks; The Cullens. I wasn't sure what to make of them at first, they liked to keep to themselves, but as three of them were in my year level, I did notice them around. 

  
A few more months passed and I made a surprising friendship with the 'ice-queen' of the group; Rosalie Hale. One day, Rose sat herself on the bench that I was occupying and introduced herself, from then on, every time we saw one another I would smile and Rose's eyes would glint, a smile of her own. This continued and slowly our lives got more entwined.

  
I was introduced to Emmett who had become Rose's boyfriend. I liked him immediately, he was basically a giant teddy bear and acted like a cliche dad, with the dad jokes and all. Then I made friends with Jasper. 

  
Jasper was actually the first one I had met, as he was in two of my classes, however, he was shy and looked petrified at the very existence of other students, so it took us longer to get to know each other.

  
The other two Cullens, Alice and Edward were also in my year, but I never really made much effort to get to know them, and neither did they.

  
Time went by and I became like an extended member of the Cullens family. Carlisle Cullen was always nice, I didn't think that Esme had a mean bone in her body and I genuinely liked the woman, but it was Rosalie who became like a mother to me.

  
Never having had a proper mum, I loved when Rose would do little things, like fussing if I had water for our walk in the woods, or when she brought a back-up jumper 'just in case you get cold, Rosalie seemed to view me as a daughter and honestly, I adored it.

  
Emmett had quickly become a second father figure, despite both Rose and Emmy being only a year older than me I never once questioned it. Jasper took longer to get as close too, but that only made me appreciate our connection more, as it had taken time to get to know each other before we fell into what I assumed was a sibling relationship. All in all, I loved my life at Forks and hoped it never changed.

  
So of course, it did.

  
Bella called in the night. She was coming to stay with us in Forks for the foreseeable future, as Rene wanted to travel with her partner. I wasn't exactly thrilled with the news, but I didn't resent Bella for it. As far as I was concerned, Bella had made a mature choice to allow our mother to 'follow her dreams' which I could admire. What I didn't like, was the shit storm that Bella stirred up during her stay.

\--RoT--

I was not happy, to say the least. Since Balla had come to Forks, she had somehow managed out of all the people in the town, hell in even the school, Bella had managed to get in with the Cullens. I wasn't trying to be possessive but goddamn it, I only had three friends and Bella had to get them as soon as she arrived. Thankfully Bella had connected more with Alice and Edward, which was something at least.

  
Bella managed to somehow get underneath Edward Cullens icy exterior and started dating the dude, which good for her, frankly, I didn't see it, but each to their own, not to mention Bella was still leading poor Jacob on, which I did not agree with.

  
Weirdly Esme and Carlisle seemed thrilled at Eddie's 'new friend', but I tried not to think about it.

Rosalie hated Bella, I wasn't entirely sure why, and did think was a little odd, nevertheless, I kept up my usual activities with the Cullens; Rock climbing and playing around together, sometimes just reading on top of Emmy's shoulders as we walked around the forest.

  
On Bella and I's birthday, Alice and the others threw some kind of party for us. Personally not a fan of parties and feeling kind of sick, I passed, but agreed readily to Rose and Emmy's decision to take me rock climbing the next day.

  
It was while Bella was out that something happened, Bella never talked about it, but I knew something had gone down during that fucking party.

  
Bella should have been home by 6 Dad too. It took a few more hours and several phone calls but I finally found out that Bella was missing. I was going to join in the search but Dad called me just as I was putting on my shoes, he said that one of the La Push boys had found her in the forest near the Cullen's place.

  
When dad finally did come home, bringing Bella with him, they both looked awful. Bella refused to say what had happened but I found out. Edward had left, he had left Forks and left Bella. Bitch move, even if I personally didn't like them together, Edward had dumped Bella In the woods and then jumped town. But that wasn't why I was angry, in fact, I wasn't even particular mad at Edward.

  
Rose had left

  
Rosalie had left me, and so had Emmett and Jasper. Without even a reason or a warning, instead, I had to find out by showing up to our usual spot for my birthday rock climb only to wait 2 hours... alone.

  
Something was wrong. I called Rose she didn't pick up, I tried Emmett's and then Jasper. Nothing.

  
A few days went by and Bella's state worsened until she wasn't even able to go to school. We were being woken every night by her screams without fail. I could see the toll it was taking on my father and resigned myself to sleeping outside her door so I could quite her down and settle her back to sleep. 

  
I knew she was hurt and I was trying my best to be understanding but my own feelings were pushed to the surface. I was angry, furious and hurt. I had known the Cullens for four years and they had just left. I had texted and called them until my fingers ached and nothing.

  
2 weeks went and I had left a range of different messages on their phones, from furious to pleading to flat out screaming. Eventually, I had stopped texting, but couldn't stop myself from clicking on Rose's number every night.

  
"I don't know if you're even listening... hell you're probably not, but ...Rose I don't understand, did I do something, did Bella, why did you guys leave... Why aren't you answering? I mean how fucking hard is it to just pick up the phone?... I only want a reason..."

  
But whether she was listening or not, she never answered. I took to distracting myself from the hurt of their abrupt departure, with my only friends gone, I spent my time designing new tattoos and getting them permanently inked on my skin, the rest of my time was spent at school, or trying to get Bella out of her funk. The days seemed dull and pointless now and the fact that someone's absence could shift my world views so rapidly, only made me madder.

  
It was around the 4th week, a month since they had left, that I stopped sacrificing my health for my sister's. She was having the nightmares less frequently now and was spending time with Jake so I went back to sleeping in my own room.

  
On the 5th week, I went rock climbing again. Still, my finger hit Rose's number every night, and still no answer. My heart leapt out of my throat every time the ringing would pause thinking the call had connected, and every time it didn't I let my disappointment out in the following message.

  
On the 6th week I noticed Bella had developed a rather risky taste for adrenalin, I opted to keep a closer eye on her hoping she wouldn't do something stupid.

  
I had also blown all my recently earned pocket money on etching words of numerous passages and quotes into my skin, decorating my body permanently. My personal favourite was one which read "You were born to rend galaxies from the sky, so curl your hands into fists and sharpen your nails. The next time a man tells you to smile show him blood-stained teeth." I had it written on the side of my left leg, near the hip and I had it entwined with thorns and roses.

  
I had 3 more done in total, which upped my count to 12, and one of my newer ones that had become a favourite was positioned on my other hip saying "Atlas, the heavens are a burden, but in the starlit ink of constellations you have written: Endure." It was decorated with stars and constellations which I thought was one of my coolest designs, but I honestly loved all my tattoos fairly equally.

  
Week 7 and my dreams were getting worse, they weren't nightmares like Bella and I never woke up screaming, but they were confusing. I had taken to drawing out some of the scenes in my journal when I first started getting the dreams around 12.

  
I was in some sort of castle, it was beautiful and I longed for it in a strange way. I walked through the stone halls, but there was no sound whatsoever, it was completely silent and therefore very unnerving. My feet seemed to be being pulled in a certain direction and I was unable to stop it, I encountered massive oak doors and gently pushed them, surprisingly they opened easily and I walked in.

  
Three ethereal beings stood in front of their thrones, they gave off the energy of gods. None of us moved I simply looked, I was in quite obvious a throne room, which had several odd features, such as a huge drain in the centre, there were no windows but a massive skylight allowed the room to be lit, probably the strangest part of the situation wasn't even the setting, but the fact that the three god-like beings were all staring directly at me.

  
"Hello?" They didn't answer nor did they move, however, they all gave simultaneously terrifying and equally comforting smiles. It had to be some kind of dark magic. I couldn't see their features well, as something was causing them to be blurry, however, I took note that the one on the right possessed planum blond hair that ended at his shoulders and he seemed to give off a rather aggressive and cocky vibe, the one in the centre had straight hair the colour of a ravens pelt, he had an enviable elegance to him. Whereas the being to the left seemed almost forlorn and aknew with forgotten peace.

  
I couldn't see them well but I didn't have to, to know that they were all beautiful and the feeling of home they arose in me, was a feeling that I had never felt as strongly as then. Mates. I had no idea what the word meant but it echoed in my brain and something told me it wasn't in reference to a friend.

\--RoT--


	2. Dépaysement: When someone is taken out of their familiar world and into a new one

It was on the 8th week, 2 months after the Cullens skipped town that something changed. It was just after lunch and Bella was in a pretty foul mood, my guess was she had a falling out with Jacob, which was not good as he seemed to be the only thing keeping her alive these past weeks.

  
My theory was confirmed when just as I was making myself a sandwich Jacob came fuming in through the front door. He was clearly heading for the living room where Bella was so I gave him a polite nod, "Sup." He nodded back and I resumed making my sandwich.

  
Yelling ensured, by the sounds of it Bella had done something stupid and Jacob didn't approve, frankly, I couldn't care less, it's only when I heard another more familiar voice I froze. Alice.

  
It took a moment to register but when it had, I was storming into the living room. Alice saw me instantly and shot me an apologetic look, just as I was about to show my sever dislike at the sight of the Cullen, the phone rang.

  
Jacob picked it up said a few words and hung up shortly after, Bella seemed to get rather hysterical after that and my anger quickly extinguished. I grew bored with the situation, Bella being a mess was not uncommon and frankly, I wanted my sandwich.

  
Alice was explaining something to Bella and abruptly turned to me. "I'm afraid you're going to have to come with us to Devika." _Huh_?

  
"Wait, what? you're going somewhere?" Clearly I had missed some vital information.

  
Bella snapped at me "We'll explain on the way, but we have to go now!"

  
I scoffed "Yeah no. First of all, where exactly are you 'going' and secondly what on earth would make you think I'm gonna just 'tag along'?" My voice was heavy with annoyance.

  
In response to my very _valid_ questions, my darling sister simply grabbed my arm and pulled me outside and into a car. "Hey, what the fuck Bella?" I tried to resist being shoved in the back of the car but didn't push very hard not wanting to hurt my twin, apparently, she didn't have the same issue, and nearly fucking snapped my wrist by twisting it as she shoved me in. "What the fuck! Bella!" She ignored me and jumped in too.

Alice didn't bother to provide any answers, simply starting the engine and driving away.

  
We had been driving for several miles at an inhumane speed might I add, and if I was to guess we were going to the airport. Bella looked a nervous wreck and I wasn't sure what had been so important about that phone call but now was a good time to find out.

  
"So _Sis_, wanna tell me why you're so fucking psycho right now?" I was not a very subtle person.

  
She responded with a glare, _okay_ _then_. "I don't know why you're here, Alice just said you needed to come." She turned to Alice at the last bit.

  
Alice piped up in her ever-cheerful voice that had always felt fake to me. "Devika, tell me, have you ever noticed anything strange about my family?"

  
As Alice spoke, Bella began to look outraged "You're telling her?"

  
Alice sighed "Yes Bella, I'm afraid she is very important and should things go sour in Volterra she might be the key.

  
"Yup-" I interrupted, answering Alice's previous question "-Y'all have weird coloured eyes, which I asked about once and Carlisle gave me some jacked answer like 'mutation' which was so stupid that I never even bothered to ask again."

  
Bella looked offended at my insult to Carlisle to which I explained, "A mutation is an accident, a mistake of nature, if you will, for 7 separate individuals who are in no way related to being affected by the same exact mutation and to just happen to be found in the same family, bullshit."

  
Alice nodded "And anything else?"

  
"None of you eat when other people are watching, um... and some other weird things I can't think of right now. Why?" I fixed Alice with a pointed look, just wanting an answer to my question.

  
"Well..." Alice launched into an explanation about Vampires and how they are practically indestructible, and some other stuff like soulmates between vamps. The thing I was most interested in, however, was the first sentence Alice had uttered. "We are Vampires, all of us, Myself, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Carlisle."

  
It was a lot to take in and Alice seemed to realise this so she stayed quiet while we pulled up to the airport, letting me adjust. It made sense in a way, as we got seated on our plane and it started moving I let my mind wander over all the little things that hadn't made sense before and added in my new knowledge.

Rose, Emmy and Jaz were always hella cold - Vampires didn't have blood circulation. Rose offered to 'take care' of a guy after she 'heard' me complaining about him harassing me, she was nowhere near me at the time - Vampires have super hearing. Emmett effortlessly picking me up like I weighed nothing - Vampires have super strength. And finally, Jasper, why he looked pained when surrounded by other students, Alice explained that Jaz was the newest to join their 'vegetarian' diet, which also explained their eyes.

  
I spent the plane ride sorting out the new information that had been dumped on me and promptly decided when I saw Rose again, being a Vampire, I could, and _would_ hit her in the face with a baseball bat, mainly for my own personal satisfaction, and I would be sharing the love with both Emmy and Jasper.

  
Before I really registered it, we were off the plane and in a new car speeding down another road in Italy. The view was beautiful, we passed field after field that contained only red coloured flowers, causing it to look like we were travelling through the middle of a red sea.

  
On the extremely fast ride into the city of Volterra I finally found out why we were there, apparently, Alice had seen a vision of Bella cliff diving, apparently, visions are a thing too. Alice thought Bella had died, Edward found out and the dumb guy had gone to Italy to have himself 'killed' destroyed by the Volturi, who were like Kings of the vampires. Good to know.

  
We made it into the city walls and were immediately swarmed by people dressed in red cloaks mulling around. Fascinating. Bella didn't seem to have the same appreciation for the rather cool sight, "Ah, why are they all dressed in red?"

  
No surprise Alice responded with her upbeat tone that really wasn't fitted for the situation, "It's saint Marcus day festival, the City is celebrating the eradication of Vampires from the city, it's the perfect setting really, the Volturi will never let him get far enough to expose himself.

  
Oddly I wasn't really listening to Alice's words, as I had felt a strange feeling come over me when Alice said the saint's name, Marcus.

  
We stopped and I saw my twin get out, I went to follow, but did so at a slower pace, because, fuck running.

  
I finished climbing the stairs to see Bella successfully convince Edward to step back from the light, and made my way over. On the way, I stopped to look down at a beautiful fountain to see thousands of coins making up the entire bottom of it. I paused and drew out a coin from my pocket, closed my eyes and wished, I hope that one day, someone, anyone, will slap some sense into that dumb bitch Edward. With that, I flipped the coin and turned to look in Bella's direction. I grinned when I saw the furious glare that Edward was shooting me, Alice had told me of his powers, probably not the best way to test it out, but hey.

  
I made my way over to them just in time for two men, probably vampires, to also make their way over. Edward spoke before they could, "It looks like I won't be requiring your services after all gentlemen.

  
The taller of the two responded "Neither-the-less, Aro wants to speak with you"

  
Edward snarled "No rules have been broken."

  
This time it was the shorter one who responded, "Let's move this conversation to a more appropriate venue."

  
Any further talking was interrupted by Alice's arrival. "Now, now boys we don't want to create a scene."

  
I was strongly contemplating just leaving as I was annoyed with the whole situation, but something about the stone entrance seemed familiar and drew me in. Before I could make any kind of decision another figure joined us, she was rather short and appeared to look around thirteen, but when she spoke it had a scary edge to it, something that sounded strange coming from a little girl.

  
"Enough, Aro has sent me to see what is taking so long."

  
At the presence of the girl, the other vampires relaxed and Edward seemed to lose his resistance, "Hello Jane."

  
The girl, Jane, turned around and walked off, everyone then started to follow her. As we moved further into the building we were brought to an elevator. The machine looked odd within the dated stone structure but I didn't think on it much. Standing inside the elevator was... an experience. Jane stood confident with her back to the rest of us and the other two vampires stood to the sides, caging us in, although weirdly I didn't feel threatened.

  
Bella obviously did not feel the same and clung to her boyfriend's arm, who himself looked rather unhappy with the situation.

  
We arrived at another hallway and something about it seemed almost familiar. A woman created us as we walked by and I overheard Edward confirm her as human.

  
We trudged along and it wasn't until Jane pushed open huge oak doors that I knew where I had seen this before, in my dreams. Okay, just bellow Vampires on the 'weird things that have happened to me today' list.

  
Edward shot me a look which I couldn't decipher but I was soon distracted as I took in the room before me. It was the throne room from my dreams and sure enough the three beings, the vampire King's sat in their thrones. They were beautiful.

  
As a boy who looked to be Jane's sibling greeted her, I greedily took in the Kings features. The middle king seemed almost giddy with a strange excitement that was simultaneously childish and frightening. He possessed long black hair like an oil spill and his eyes were a shocking red, like crushed rubies.

  
The King to the first Vampires right had an angrier expression than the first and the same red eyes. The blond looked equally both feminine and masculine which served to confuse me immensely, how could one be so beautiful in both ways?

  
The other Vampire had dark hair like the first, however, it came to a more oakey shade of brown and finished slightly shorter than the blonds. The first two looked to be in their late twenty, while this one looked as if he was slightly younger, however, despite his younger looks his posture told of many long years and he seemed entirely bored by the situation, which honestly same dude.

  
I took my time examining everything my dreams had omitted, such as the shockingly red eyes they had, Jane and the other two vampires also had red eyes, but everything about the Kings in front of me appeared entirely otherworldly.

  
The raven-haired King stepped down from his throne and approached Edward, I had taken to positioning myself behind the group, not hidden from sight but not drawing attention to myself either, after all, it wasn't anything to do with me, I was just here for the ride and to apparently creep on three super hot vampires.

  
"Bella is alive after all! What a pleasant surprise, I do love a happy ending," He paused, coming close enough to grasp Edwards hand "They are, so rare." At the sound of his silky voice, my mind momentarily blanked and I felt myself relax. What is going on?

  
At Bella's confused look Edward explained, "Aro can read all your thoughts you've ever had, with just one touch." 

  
Aro smiled "Your quite the soul reader yourself Edward, although-" He glanced at Bella "You can't read Bella's thoughts." He then stepped a few paces back, causing me to subconsciously lean forward. "I would love to see if you are an exception to my gifts as well, my dear?" He held out his hand and posed his words like a question but it was obviously not a request.

  
Bella looked at Edward before cowering as she placed her hand in his, and I only just managed to resist a snort, I really didn't think Edward was healthy for her. I ignored Edwards glare and focuses on Aro's reaction, for a few seconds he was simply hunched over my sister's hand before he straightened up and announced "Interesting, I see nothing."

  
At his declaration, the fair-haired Kings attention seemed to be grabbed and he sat up straighter in his seat. His eyes locked onto mine and for a second I felt my heart stop. It passed, but the blond kept his eyes locked on me, his face fell into an infuriating handsome smirk and he seemed to suddenly be at ease with the world.

  
My eyes snapped back to Aro as he continued to speak "I wonder... Let us see if she is immune to all our powers. Jane?"

  
The girl from before threw him a questioning look but was interrupted by Edwards yell. "No!"

  
She turned in time to see Edward launch himself at her and I felt a stab of panic as it looked as though Jane wouldn't get away in time. Just as Edward was about to reach her he stopped shot and arched weirdly in the air.

  
He looked to be in great pain and with a quick glance to Jane who looked completely indifferent I concluded it was her doing.

  
Bella started pleading for Jane to stop which I thought was pretty brave considering we were just humans surrounded by many, many vampires. 

  
To my surprise, Aro nodded at Jane to stop, then gestured to my sister, "Go ahead, my dear."

  
There was a tense moment where everything fell quiet and Bella shifted her eyes between worriedly looking at Edward to fearful glances at Jane. The moment passed and was broken by Aro's laughter, it sent a shiver down my spine and I glanced back to the blond king to see that he also derived some enjoyment from Aro's delight.

  
"Remarkable, she confounds us all." Jane looked fairly put out and I almost felt sorry that it hadn't worked before I viciously reminded myself that Bella was my sister. Honestly, what is going on with me?

  
Aro continued and for the first time addressed me "But it seems that the Cullens have brought another human in on our secret?"

  
Edward tensed having returned to his position beside Bella "She knows nothing."

  
I shot him an offended look before correcting him "Bitch please, for one, I just witnessed some really weird stuff, so even if Alice hadn't told me on the way over here, I would _definitely_ know something." I stressed the word hoping he caught the hint of me currently not liking him very much. In response, he shot me one of his moody looks. Emo asshole.

  
The blond-haired King chuckled at the interaction and Edward's eyes widened comically before he turned to Alice seemingly having a conversation via his spooky mind powers. I was once again captivated by the king on the right who was growing irritated by Eddie looking as though he knew something no one else did.

  
Aro seemed to be intrigued by the other Kings interest in me but was also impatiently curious for the facts "If my dear Swan here, was not aware of our existence, why, pray tell, did you bring her with you?" He aimed the question at Alice but when she hesitated to respond I piped up.

  
"She said something about me 'being important' in case 'things went bad' which I'm assuming means I'm some sort of bargaining chip. Blondie growled at my statement and Alice looked panicked by my explanation desperately trying to back peddle.

  
"No, of course not, Devika was brought because I had a vision that she is a very important person to you." She seemed to be hinting at something which Aro did not appreciate as he was suddenly in front of her and had lost his happy exterior.

  
"If you are lying to us, Alice dear..." He trailed of threateningly.

  
"I'm not." With that Alice placed her hand in his and the two fell silent.

  
Whilst Aro had gone over to Alice, My gaze had been drawn to the left throne and I saw myself staring into the eyes of the last king, unlike before. he seemed to be full of energy as though he couldn't be bothered trying to suppress it. He was unfairly beautiful just like the other two, which I reminded myself was not the time to notice.

  
I cocked my head to the side as I examined them, unable to determine what it is about the three exactly that captivated me so much. I nearly missed it as Aro stepped back to his original position and glanced at the other Kings then looked back at me, elated.

  
Why were they looking at me?

  
"Because you are their mate," Edward answered my unspoken question and the three Kings immediately snarled clearly not liking the thunder being stolen out from under them.

Wait, mate?

  
Bella seemed to be thinking along the same lines as me and indignity snapped "What do you mean she's _their_ mate?" She stressed 'their' and I knew she was put off because it implied that it was a 4-way relationship, despite the oddity of the situation I couldn't help but be offended. Polyamory is a thing, Bella. Alice shushed her.

  
Suddenly all three of the Kings appeared in front of me, surprised I took an involuntary step back but regretted it after seeing the hurt in their faces.

  
Aro smiled "Mi Amore, you must be very confused, please allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Aro and these are my brothers Caius," He gestured to the smirking king on his right "and Marcus." with a nod to the brunette on his other side.

  
"Um, it's nice to meet you, I'm Devika." Marcus seemed elated by the sound of my voice and I was equally captivated by them, however, as Aro had mentioned I was also very confused, so I shot Alice a questioning look. Caius saw and decided to clarify.

  
"Amore, you are our mate, our final piece. You complete us." I was beginning to feel overwhelmed and a little stressed.

  
"How do you know?" Something in me felt undeserving of the Kings before me and the insecurities along with lack of information was getting to me.

  
I jumped slightly as Caius disappeared, then I felt arms wrap around my torso and a nose push into where my soldiers joined my neck, a deep purring sound came from behind me and all my anxieties seemed to vanish. I slumped against him and my eyes fluttered shut.

  
"Little one," My eyes opened again to see Marcus had been the one to speak, he too had come closer and was now pressed against my side, "Like Aro, I too have a gift, I possess the ability to see the bonds between people and our connection is most strong."

  
Caius hummed in agreement before adding "And a Vampire knows their mate upon first glance, it is sewn into our very being." In a way that made sense and it also explained why Caius had reacted like he knew something I did not when we had first locked eyes.

  
Seeing that I was accepting what was being told seemed to please my mates and I felt a stab of satisfaction at the thought.

  
I let my eyes wander over to Aro who had yet to come closer, almost as though he was afraid to touch me. Seeing my look Aro flashed in front of me but still refrained from initiating physical contact. "Aro?" I reached out but he moved out of the way as my hand came to rest on thin air. 

  
At my hurt look Aro explained himself "Tessero, I do not wish to be invasive, my powers-" I suddenly understood and without a second thought I scoffed and moved toward him purposeful maintaining eye contact. He stood still as I approached and my other mates hung back observing.

  
I reached out and let my hand gently rest in his palm. "Aro, I have no secrets, I would be honoured for you to see my life." Aro looked up at my words and almost looked like he might cry, I panicked thinking I had said the wrong thing, but a smile pulled onto his face and he gently wrapped his arms around me.

  
"Never Amore." I blushed remembering he could hear my thoughts. Releasing my from the embrace, but still keeping my hand enclosed in his, we walked back over to the others who quickly took up place beside me. I felt oddly powerful like this and as I assessed the situation I looked over to my sister and her friends.

  
Bella's face was almost comical as she looked upon us with disdain, I wasn't sure exactly why but I'd question her about it later.

  
Aro also turned to the Cullens and continued the trial "So what to do with you now?"

  
Caius clearly impatient snapped "The law claims them."

  
Aro seemed to consider this before nodding "It is true, you have told a human of our existence and then you left for months with no intention of coming back, leaving loose ends." He gave me a sorrowful look and I remembered that he had seen what had happened during the Cullens leave. "However, I am sure our mate would not appreciate us killing her sibling?" 

  
The question in his statement was obvious and I agreed "No I wouldn't," I didn't like my sister by any means but I did love her "But-"

  
Edward growled before I could finish and It was my turn to send him a moody expression. _Shut up you wombat._

  
I continued "But! I do not want this trial to be taken any differently just because I'm your mate." 

  
"Devika!" My sisters outraged cry only caused my resolve to harden.

  
"It would not be fair, and I get the feeling that if it were to get out of an unjust verdict, others wouldn't be happy, considering you are the justice system of this world I believe."

  
Alice piped up "Devika perhaps you shoul-"

  
I was getting real tired of being interrupted._ Let me finish my fucking sentence people!_ "That being said, If there is another option I would want to hear it."

  
With that finally expressed I observed my mates reactions. Caius looked smug for some reason, Aro looked elated and Marcus held a gentle but threatening look in his eye, I knew the threat wasn't for me.

  
Aro clapped his hands excitedly, "Why of course Amore, If Bella becomes a Vampire then there have been no laws broken and they are free to go. Unfortunately, it is not Edwards intention to grant her immortality and so I am afraid they must be disposed of." He finished on another sorrowful look, but I wasn't upset, it seemed logical.

  
I was however immensely furious at Edward, asshole is the reason Bella's going to die. Before anything could be done, Alice broke from her spot and approached Aro.  
"Bella will be one of us, I have seen it." Aro eagerly took her hand and let his mind process the thoughts. Alice gave him a pointed look when he reopened his eyes "I'll turn her myself."

  
"Fascinating, to see what you have seen, before it has happened. Go now. Make your preparations."

  
Marcus spoke with the glint in his eye "Thank you for your visit."

  
Needing to have the last word Caius spoke "We will return the favour, the Volturi do not give second chances, you are lucky you are not killed for attempting to manipulate our mate. It would be wise not to get on our radar again."

  
Edward and Alice started walking toward the door but Bella gave me a confused look. "Aren't you coming?"

  
Marcus answered her but looked at me the whole time "We will talk with Devika for now and work out what is to be done, no doubt you will not want to up uproot your life quite so abruptly."

  
I let out a relieved sigh at his words, despite wanting very much to just hold my mates and never let them go, I only just met them and I would miss my Dad if I never got to see him again.

  
The doors slammed shut and I realised that Alice, Edward and Bella had left, along with all the guards, it was now just my mates and I.

\--RoT--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amore - Love


	3. Saudade: A nostalgic longing to be near again to something that is loved but distant

We had come to a decision that I would go back to Forks and finish out my senior year of high school then I would go and live in Volterra. During my time away from the Kings they would call me and we would get to know each other more, from a distance, unfortunately, the Kings couldn't leave Volterra for long, as it would entice other covens to attack, however, the Kings had said they would visit after I had settled back into my old life.

  
It seemed very surreal but I wasn't complaining, having dreamt of the Kings for years I had always felt something was missing from my life and now that we had been united I felt... content.

  
It hadn't taken us long to reach our agreement, after some protests mainly from Caius over my safety I reminded them that I had managed to keep myself alive for 18 years without them, plus Forks was known for its low crime rates and only the Cullens and they knew of me being their mate, painting exactly zero targets on my back.

  
Caius reluctantly agreed to my logic which caused me to shoot a victorious smirk at him to which he responded with a smirk of his own. They were so goddamn handsome it really wasn't fair.

  
The Kings walked me to Alice, Edward and my sister, who had yet to leave, as they were waiting for nightfall and I was allowed to travel back with them.

  
Marcus did point out that as there were 6 months left of school either they or the elite guard, should they be tied up, would come and see me every month. That suited me just fine and I attacked them all with a hug before I left, feeling satisfied when one by one the melted into my arms.

  
I would miss then that was for sure, but, I did have a life and was glad they weren't forcing me to chose. I had never had much of an idea what I had wanted to do after school was over, I had my passions but taking up a job in any of them seemed wrong, now that an entire new world was open to me I considered the possibility that there may be an option for me within the supernatural. Whatever happened one thing was certain, while I was away, I would be doing some homework.

\--RoT--

We arrived back at Forks the next day and realised that Charlie had only gotten a weak excuse from me via text the day before. He was not going to be happy. Edward had spent the entire plane ride glaring at me and Bella had turned back into a docile doll, so I was glad when we finally encountered the other Cullens.

  
Rose ignored the other three and raced to me apologizing again and again and again, I didn't have the heart to be angry at her _currently_, I was also rather exhausted, so, for now, I allowed her to pick me up and wrap me in a tight hug. I'd be angry with them tomorrow.

  
Emmy came and joined our hug and I felt safe, maybe with my adopted parents, the time away from my mates wouldn't be so bad.

  
We all made our way over to my house and Edward bravely knocked. Unsurprisingly a furious Charlie opened the door and made his feelings known. However, it was the single disappointed look, no words, directed at me that broke my heart. I would make it up to him. I fully understood his point of view, unlike Bella who was battering away his emotions like they meant nothing, honestly, dad didn't deserve what we put him through and I would do my best to earn his forgiveness, no doubt like my friends would do to me.

  
The Kings had told me the laws regarding Vampire exposure and I knew I couldn't tell my Dad what had really happened unless I wanted him killed or turned. I didn't hate the idea of my father being by my side for eternity but I knew it wasn't technically my decision and if he did find out, there was the entirely possible chance he would choose death.

Not wanting to cause that particular future, I opted to wait before making a decision on it.

\--RoT--

A week went by and Bella and I were still grounded, which fair enough, but I hadn't been allowed to vent my emotions on the Cullens departure to the culprits, I intended to change that today. Dad knew what had happened, hell I had grown up here and Dad had seen as I became friends with Rose, Emmy and eventually Jaz, he knew how much they meant to me, and so I knew he would be inclined to let me yell at them.

  
Sure enough, I was given the green light and a curfew, but I intended to be back before lunch anyway so it didn't matter. I was originally just going to call but being far too bitter I instead walked myself to their house. It seemed all my courage went away at the door, I stood there contemplating what I was going to say. I must have been there a while because the door opened to show the three Vampires I wanted to talk to.

  
"Devi," Rose said my name with such regret I felt my lip wobble. The action caused a new round a fury to rise up in me and I glared in response.

  
She stepped out the door and the other two followed. We were now facing off in the driveway.

  
Emmett clearly feeling the tension tried to use his 'teddy bear' nature to defuse the situation, "Devi, We were going to tell you we jus-"

  
"No." I snapped. He wisely shut up and stepped back looking very much like a kicked puppy, but I wouldn't cave, they had hurt me and I wasn't about to let them forget it. "Edward I get. He's emo as fuck and clearly has weird things going on with Bella, but you?"

  
Rose sent me a pleading look "D-"

  
"You didn't even tell me! Nothing! No note, no reason, no warning." My voice seemed to be getting quieter and finally, the tears came, furiously wiped them away and saw that Rose looked torn between comforting me and hitting herself, it served to calm my anger and now all that was left was hurt. "I waited for you... 2 hours-" My voice cracked but I needed them to know so I pushed through "2 hours I waited, for my birthday, and you never showed..."

  
I couldn't handle looking at either of my surrogate parents' faces and instead looked to Jasper, which proved to be a mistake as his face held all the pain I was feeling. I let out a sob.

  
"Oh, Devi..." Rose was by my side pulling me into her before I could blink, I clutched at Rose's shirt as though she would disappear any minute. I felt Emmett come up behind me and for the first time since they had left, I let myself cry.

  
"I called you! I called you every night!... every night..." My mind replayed the messages I had left, some furious, some sad, most of them ending in angry or confused.

  
"I know," Rose whispered into my hair "I listened to every one." It wasn't an apology and I didn't want one, but it was a start. No way had I forgiven them, not yet. but for now, I just pulled her closer and buried my face into her cold skin, muffling my cries.

  
Rose later found out I now knew about Vampires and had a full-on fight that was a rather awesome experience to witness, with Alice.

  
"You MOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed it while launching a full-on table at Alice. I winced as the pixie girl managed to dodge just in time. Emmett seemed rather satisfied at the scene making no effort to stop her, and Jasper just looked conflicted. "You TOLD her!"

  
"Rose-" An armchair this time, I was rather impressed "Rose! She's the Kings mate."

  
For a second it looked as if the words had doused Rosalie's fire before she let out a scoff "Yes, she told me. What I am angry with is the fact that you didn't sacrifice her mortality out of the 'kindness in your heart' you did it in an attempt to use MY daughter as some kind of trading card, for fucking Bella!"

Carlisle tried to placate her. "Rosalie, Bella is apart of this family just like Devika, and Bella is Edward's mate."

  
Emmett hissed and Rose rounded on Carlisle "I am so sick of that stupid bitch coming before Devi in this family. Devika was here first."

  
Before things could escalate I stepped in. "Mum, it's okay, I suppose I should be thanking Alice." At Rose's sharp look I hurriedly continued "No matter her intentions, I have met my mates and they are wonderful," I shot Bella a quick apologetic look, I knew Rose didn't like her, but it was a bit rough.

  
My words seemed to calm her but she was still clearly seething, surprisingly Jasper's clenched jaw showed he wasn't much better. Thankful Emmy had kept his head and together we led the two of them outside. I had wanted to spend some time with them before I went home anyway.

\--RoT--

**3rd Person P.O.V (In the Cullen's house)**

  
After Devika had led the others away, the rest of the Cullens put the house back together, Edward was just about to take Bella home when Alice was hit with a vision.

A woman was grinning, not a kind grin but an evil one.

  
Three men flanked her and they all shone like beautiful diamonds.

  
They were standing in the throne room.

  
Vampire after vampire flashed in front of them as though someone was skipping through a movie.

  
Death

  
Each one destroyed.

  
No mercy.

  
The woman looked cruel and powerful. One Vampire tried to fight back.

  
A single touch and the Vampire was petrified in stone.

  
Fate had spoken, the world would cower from their power.

  
With their Queen the Volturi were unstoppable.

  
Evil

  
Death to all.

  
Death to the Cullens.

Alice gasped as she came out of her vision, one look at Edward and she knew he had seen what she had. Devika would be their end.  
After letting their adopted parents in on the future, four Cullens and one human contemplated what was coming. Something had to be done.

\--RoT--


	4. Viridity: Naïve innocence

I was well on my way to forgiving my friends and Dad seemed to be doing the same for me, Bella not so much, but that was because she wasn't even acting sorry. All in all, it was a time for forgiveness and I had never felt more at peace.

  
My Kings were probably a variable in that. True to their word they had called just after a week of me leaving them. Caius currently held the phone and I had discovered he was the bluntest of the three and also fairly clingy, not that I minded.

  
"Devika, Mi Amore?" I snapped my head to face the computer scene where I was currently face-timing the fair-haired king.

  
I blushed "Sorry Caius, I just got lost in thought."

  
He smirked "Not boring you am I?"

  
"No!"

  
He raised an eyebrow "Oh then pray tell Tessero, what was it I was discussing?"

  
It was my turn to smirk "Why Leonardo Da Vinci of course." It seemed as though Caius loved to paint which was something I was frankly delighted to find out, personally painting was never a strength of mine, but Caius had shown me a few of his pieces and I thought they were gorgeous.

  
My confidence wavered as Caius's smirk remained "Very good." He purred

  
I groaned shoving my face into my arms in embarrassment, I could not handle it when the fucking purred. The bastard just laughed at me. _Fucker_.

  
Unfortunately, it was time to go, I wished him well for his next court meeting, which was answered with an annoyed frown and a comment about it being a "waste of time."

  
I disconnected and chuckled, the more I learned about my mates the more I loved, it was like we were made for one another. I didn't personally believe in fate, which left the whole 'mate' thing in a weird grey area for me, but I did know that I loved them all and if some lady with a spinning wheel set it up I was happy with the outcome. Faaaar better than Bella's 'fate' it would seem. Honestly being stuck with Edward for all of eternity, _god could you imagine_?

  
I trudged downstairs and picked up my headphones opting for music rather than my usual book as Rose and my other besties were out hunting so I had to wait for them at the Cullens, where no doubt Carlisle and Esme would be.

  
Weirdly the two 'parents' had taken to giving me tiny tidbits of information on the Kings, and they were never nice. They didn't seem to think I knew what they were doing but as promised I had done my homework, despite nothing definite being on the internet, I had come across several consistency's throughout my searches, one of which, being the ability for a human to deny the bond of their mate and in consequence, the mate slowly dies due to heartbreak.

  
It was disturbing and I didn't know why they were doing it, but I did know that it wasn't going to work. No matter how shocking some things they revealed about my mates were, I had promised myself to always find out more information from more than one source before getting upset or angry. Thankfully Jasper seemed rather happy to clue me in and I knew he wouldn't twist the truth.

  
Sure enough, Esme started again, always subtle so as not to give anything away. In response, I popped in my headphones and started to hum giving a very clear message. Sure some of the things they had said were true but I never expected my mates to be perfect despite their appearance, and I honestly wanted to find out their flaws through getting to know them not from some else.

  
Esme gave up and Emmett arrived to take me to our spot so I could rock climb, I loved climbing, always had, but ever since they had taught me to scale cliffs I found I couldn't stop. The rush of completing a particularly hard climb without dying was amazing, powerful, I'd never get enough of it.

  
Standing at the top of the rock today I grinned as my friends hauled themselves up too. They no longer wore safety gear as I knew they were vampires and near indestructible and they said it was 'a waste of time', but it still gave me a heart attack whenever I saw it.

  
Shaking my head in mock anger as Emmy ruffled my hair and Jasper playfully fought with Rose, I smiled. This was family.

\--RoT--

**3rd Person P.O.V (Cullens household)**

  
Carlisle attempted to reason with his eldest, son come on, it can wor-"

  
"No, Carlisle it's been a week, surely you can see it isn't working, we need to do something or else Alice's vision will become reality!"

  
Esme attempted to defuse the tension "Then what do you propose? We cannot do anything to her, Aro will know it was us and then we will all be killed for sure"

  
Edward grinned clearly having waited for just those words "There have been rumours that the King's wives Sulpicia and Athenodora are working against the Volturi and have been for years."

  
"Impossible." Carlisle's voice was just above a whisper.

  
Esme frowned "What you are suggesting is very risky, to imply-"

  
"-And what if it wasn't just implication and rumours?" Edward countered his adopted mother.

  
Carlisle shook his head "They could never have kept it from Aro, not with his powers."

  
Alice interjected giddily "But that's what Eddie's saying, what if they could?"

  
Carlisle narrowed his eyes "You know something."

  
Edward nodded. "I left during the day last week to do some detective work after witnessing Alice's vision and I overheard some interesting things. I heard that Sulpicia and Athenodora were vacationing in Australia along with other things about them. I went to go see for myself if the rumours were true."

  
Esme looked shocked "You went to Australia?"

  
Carlisle spoke up in quick succession to his wife "They spoke to you?"

  
Edward nodded, "Yes, they were rather forthcoming when they learned that the Kings had found their last mate, they obviously knew that with Devika in the picture there was no need for them and therefore they would lose all their power. Alice and I told them that we needed her gone but did not want Aro finding out and they gave us... these." In his hand, Edward held several rings all identical, a golden band that came to wrap around a single red jewel the colour of ordinary vampires eyes.

  
There was a pause as everyone seemed to admire the rings before Esme asked the obvious question, "What do they do?"

  
Alice answered, "These rings allow one to block certain memories and thoughts from mind readers, however, the wearer will still possess them."

  
Carlisle looked ready to pass out "Do you know what this means?"

  
Edward smirked, "The Volturi are losing power."

Back in the Swan household, Bella prepared herself to act her part in the plan reminding herself it was for Edward, the Cullens and the good of the world.

\--RoT--

I was surprised when Bella asked me to go Rock Climbing and was going to decline, not because I didn't want to, but because my mates were due for a call. One look at the elate expression on Dad's face and I figured I'd just text them to see if we could talk later.

  
Sure enough, my mates were understanding. I hung up and shoved some supplies into a bag before re-thinking it and just putting a pen and folded up sheet of paper into my back pocket, you never know when inspiration strikes.

  
I had a pretty good conversation with my sister on the walk to our climb site. I had never hated her, I don't think I was capable, but, just this one simple conversation, opened my eyes to the fact that maybe we could be more than just tolerant of each other, after all, if she was willing to try, so would I.

  
"...and then Jimmy ripped it up and I swear to god I screeched like a pterodactyl." I shot my sister a happy look as she listened to me tell my story.

  
"So some kid just tore up your school project for no reason?" She seemed upset by the news.

  
I hesitated "Welllllll, maybe not for no reason, I mean I did kill his turtle the day before."

  
She shot me a horrified look "What?"

  
"In my defence, I was 9 and had seen him full-on smack his mother in the face when he didn't get the 'donut with blue sprinkles he was 11 which made the situation entirely unacceptable to me."

  
To my shock, Bella laughed "So you decided to murder his pet?"

  
I couldn't help the smile that seemed to be permanently stuck to my face and gave a sheepish laugh "No, I didn't kill it, I did, however, see a similar looking one in Jimmy the foster kids garden not two days later, weird."

She chuckled before shaking her head in mock disapproval.

  
We continued our exchange of stories we had missed from each other's lives until we reached our spot, from then on, the climb was pretty quiet, aside from me instructing Bella on certain techniques.

  
After a few close calls we both hauled ourselves over the top and layback exhausted, I laughed in happiness and herd Bella do the same, everything seemed perfect.

  
When my chuckling died down, I let myself become immersed within the sounds of nature, closing my eyes as I rested.

  
A russel had my eyes snapped open and caused me to jump to my feet. I scanned the trees which started several meters back from the edge of the cliff we were on. Nothing happened for several moments and I berated myself for my jumpiness. It was probably an animal.

  
I was quickly proven wrong, however, as too my surprise Edward emerged from the trees. "Um hi, Edward..." I gave a confused glance to Bella and immediately grew suspicious as she didn't look surprised to see him, in fact, she looked almost... regretful. I trailed off as Edward moved closer and didn't seem to be taking any notice to my words. "Edward what are you-"

  
I was cut off as Edward was suddenly in front off me "I'm sorry." Two words that was all he said, before grabbing my arm in a vice-like grip.

  
I was panicking now as Edward started leaning me over the ledge "HEY! Hey! Um- Edward, what are you doing? _Bella_?"

  
"It's for your own good! It's better this way, they will ruin you," I felt betrayal run through me at Bellas confession, this everything, all of it was just a setup.

  
Edward added his two cents "And the rest of our world along with it." with those final words he lent me until I was grasping at his arm and my whole body, bar my feet, were arched over the edge.

  
"Bella!" But no help came from her and I knew I was no match physically for a vampire, terror gripped my heart as I saw Edward's fingers loosen and Bella whispered three words.

  
"I'm so sorry."

  
I fell.

  
The passing wind caught my breath before I could scream. The further I dropped the faster I went and it quickly became harder and harder to breathe, a crushing weight on my chest pressed down and I briefly considered it wasn't the lack of oxygen creating the feeling, before black creep into my vision. Just before the darkness took hold, I felt my body jerk as the motion came to a quick stop, almost, as though someone had caught me.

\--RoT--

**3rd Person P.O.V**

  
Edward looked down and nodded at Carlisle as he caught Devika, he took off her gear and dumped it at the foot of the rock face before handing the passed out girl to Sam, the leader of the Quileute Tribe, her scent would not be traceable with them.

  
Edward then carefully arranged the body they had acquired, before taking a rock and bashing in the corpses face and pushing it off the ledge.  
Bella winced at the sight and a tear rolled down her face. What had she done?

\--RoT--

**(Swan household)**

  
_Ring Ring _Pause _Ri-_

  
“Hello, Charlie Swan speaking.”

  
“Yes, Chief, it’s Deputy Blackwater here, I’m not sure how to put this, but… it’s your daughter, you… well, you might just want to see for yourself.”

  
Charlie felt himself grip the phone tight, his mind going a hundred miles an hour. His daughter? He had two. And they had both gone out to climb.

  
Charlie couldn’t help the crack that sounded in his voice “Bl-ackwater are they by the cliffs? Please tell me they're alright... please?”

  
Deputy Blackwater’s voice got scratchy and Charlie’s heart froze “Charlie, man, just come to the Rialto Cliffs, yeah?” He paused before adding “It might not even be her, no ones identified the body yet,” But the hopeful tone did nothing to ease Charlie’s worries.

  
The words echoed in his mind. Just come to Rialto Cliffs. That's where Devi and Bella had gone climbing.

  
Charlie didn’t remember driving to Rialto beach, only arriving. The solemn faces of his colleagues caused his hands to shake as he ran to the crowded area, desperate for it all to be a horrible coincidence.

  
The police officers gathered around the body parted as soon as he made his way there.

  
Charlie clenched his hands and looked down at the scene in front of him.

  
Devika.

  
It was Devika. No doubt about it. The fact a sobbing Bella was positioned over the body only confirmed it.

  
The air was deathly silent as Charlie dropped to his knees before the mangled corpse and let out a heartbreaking cry.

  
Many of the officers looked away, they remembered the girl with the vibrant humour, and surprising wisdom for her years. As a young girl, she often visited the station after school and was never hesitant to talk of her many passions, always eager to hear of the stories they told.

  
She would be missed.

\--RoT--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amore - Love  
Tessero - Treasure/Darling


	5. Sadistic: Taking pleasure from others pain

I jolting awake, only to open my eyes to darkness. _What the_? I looked around and found I was unable to see anything, placing my hands in front of my face I grew anxious as I could not even see the movement.

  
Taking a breath I took note of what I could. The ground was hard and cold. Concrete. The walls appeared the same.

  
I let my hand run along the wall and used my touch to navigate my way around the room. I counted 16 paces till the wall bent and joined another making the place I was in an average-sized room. I continued around the next wall until I felt my fingers momentarily lose contact before encountering a bar. _Well fuck._

  
It appeared I was being held in some sort of cell without any light. I tried to think back to the last thing I remembered, but could only remember leaving home to go rock climbing with Bella.

  
Bella

  
A sear of betrayal hit me as the memories came flooding back. Climbing, laughing, Edward, Falling... Being caught. Someone had caught me, but who? And why?

  
Time passed. Minutes hours. I couldn't be sure, the lack of light providing fuel to my growing fear.

  
I hear light footsteps from somewhere close by, they echoed slightly due to the concrete and I strained to try and tell where they were coming from.

  
They paused before the sound of a door opening and light streaming into the room caused me to slam my eye shut.

  
"I see you're awake."

  
That voice, I knew that voice. I tried to open my eyes and see my captor but after being in the dark for so long my eyes were taking a while to adjust. "Who are you? What do you want?"

  
The light dimmed and for the first time since arriving, I was able to see.

  
Edward Cullen. Of fucking course.

  
No wonder he had sounded familiar. I felt a rush of fury ascend on me. "You fucking bastard! What is your problem?!"

  
Instead of answering he moved closer so he was now standing in front of the bars which separated us.

  
"What. Do. You. Want." I dragged out each word with equal parts anger and fear, I didn't know why I was suddenly imprisoned and Edwards appearance had only provided more confusion. I wanted answers.

  
"I want what I've always wanted." He finally spoke, however, his words were cryptic and puzzling. "I want my family to be safe. Alice knows that she understands and Carlisle knows that this is necessary to keep us safe, unfortunately, the others won't see it that way."

  
"What are you talking about? Edward, you're not making any sense." I moved closer to the bars trying to get through to him.

  
"I am sorry Devika, I wish there was another way, but Alice has seen it. The Volturi are already powerful and I can't allow you to make them any more dangerous."

  
To my absolute horror tears started to fall down my face "I don't understand... I just don't understand, the Volturi what?... What do you mean make them powerful?"

  
Edward seemed to take pity on me and attempted to explain, "Devika, Alice can see the future, you know that and what she saw was the end, for us all. That is only if you become a vampire. You will change Devika and I know that deep down you would be thankful that I am preventing you from that fate.

  
I scoffed "Great, and now I'm stuck in a cell in the middle of bum fuck who knows, with a stupid person who thinks they know what's best for me. Brilliant." The fear seemed to have disappeared and was replaced with sheer exhaustion.

  
"Ladies shouldn't swear."

  
I looked at him in astonishment, That's all he could say?

"Go fuckith yourself."

  
He then had the audacity to look shocked. _Bitch_.

  
"You cannot save your soul should you become a Vampire, you were doomed from the moment your mates found you, I am providing you with an alternative. If you simply reject the mating bond then you need not stay here, however, you can never go back to the Volturi and we will be monitoring you.

  
I gave him an incredulous look "Burn in hell."

  
He frowned at me "I assumed you would say that no matter I did try."

  
His voice had a cocky edge to it which immediately had me reeling. Vampire or not, no one locks me up. "You think that Rose will just let you keep me here? Do you think Emmett will? Or Jasper?"

  
Edward sighed in annoyance his face rapidly changing back to his usual brooding state. "No. They don't understand the stakes, but I do, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect me, family." With that, he started to walk away.

  
"WAIT-" He paused still facing the door "What do you mean, 'protect your family'? I would never hurt any of you guys..." My voice broke at the thought of harming my second family "...I-I save spiders for god's sake."

  
"I know that you don't think you are capable of harming us, but you will. You see, the Vampire world is different from yours-" He turned back around to face me as he explained "A mate to a Vampire is the most sacred of bonds, Vampires would do anything to protect their mate. The Volturi as you know they are like the royalty of the Vampires, they hold a lot of power, and they are not kind, with your powers as a vampire you would make them unstoppable and the world would pay dearly for this, along with my family."

  
I frowned at him "That's a very confusing sentence, but from what I can gather, basically you just told me that Vampire mates are the most sacred of bonds and you're preventing three vampires who have waited centuries for their mate, from being together."

  
Edward looked annoyed again. No surprise there. "I know you do not understand, however, I am saving you from a fate worse than death. The Volturi will destroy every aspect of who you are and-"

  
I cut him off abruptly "-How?"

  
"Excuse me?"

  
"How will the change affect my personality? Does becoming a vampire do that, because I had assumed you were always this fucking narcissistic.

  
"No, becoming a vampire does not change your mentality-"

  
I cut him off again, getting sick of his half-assed excuses. "Then, how do you know that I will change?"

  
Edward gave me a look which I reflected right back at him, Alice's ability is how we know you will change, and in doing so destroy our coven."

  
I scoffed "Edward I want you to listen to me very closely when I say this. Bullshit. Absolute garbage. No one decides my fate. Not you, not Alice, not some King. I will be exactly who I want to be and will act as I see fit, so Alice can take her little foreshadowing and shove it right up her ass because I am telling you Edward Cullen If you do not let me out of here now, there will be hell to pay."

  
Instead of answering Edward turned and left

  
_Bastard_.

\--RoT--

I screamed in anger as the metal bars refused to budge as I slammed my shoulder into them again. _They've welded into concrete, you idiot._

  
I screamed again mainly just to hear the sound, it brought some satisfaction but quickly evaporated, leaving me drained. I dropped to the floor instantly feeling the cold seep into my skin. I hugged my knees to my chest hoping for my body heat to provide some warmth. 

  
I had no way of telling the time, and I could no longer see as Edward had taken the light when he left.

  
I hated it. The whole situation what a stupid reason to be abducted, _fate_. The whole deal with the Volturi and me hurting the Cullens, that was another problem all on its own. It didn't matter how much I believed in the supernatural, nothing would ever make me believe that the future was set in stone, I made my decisions not some far away crone with a bundle of thread. _Fuck that and fuck this._

  
I was getting out of here, I refused to sit and simply rot in this stupid cell because of some self-righteous Vampire who thought he could manipulate the world to his views.

  
Standing up again I hauled myself into position to charge the gates. _Bang_. And again. _Bang_. and again... By the time the tears returned, my shoulder was throbbing and no doubt a disgusting assortment of colours.

  
I hated not being able to see. I closed my eyes, not that it made a difference, and for the first time since waking, let myself wish, _please_, _I just want to see something._

  
My eyes were closed as I let myself linger on the thought, but suddenly my vision was filled with red. Before I could consciously decide too, my eyes flew open and I gasped.

  
My hand was glowing!

  
Blue snaked, like streams of light, down my forearm and pooled into the centre of my palm. Curiously I wiggled my fingers and continued to look on in wonder as the light seemed to illuminate the room. Guess I was gifted like Eddie said, didn't seem so evil tho.

  
Now with the ability to see, I examined my shoulder and winced at the yellow and purple blotches that reached all the way to my neck, my mates were not gonna be happy.

  
I also used the light to take good stock of my surroundings, a water trough of some kind appeared to be screwed into one of the walls, other than that, the cell was bare. I had taken a closer look at the cell door and noted that it was in fact, fused into the concrete walls, however, there was a hinge connecting the cell door to the rest of the bars. _Interesting_

  
After checking the hinge I nearly cried in relief. Half pin barrel hinges! And for the first time ever I thanked myself for watching something instead of re-reading A Midsummer Nights Dream again. _Now to come up with a plan._

  
More time passed and I assumed Edward had left. I now only had my freaky light power for entertainment, I tried wishing for something else but nothing seemed to happen. I decided to wait a while longer before making my escape attempt as I wanted to learn more about my situation before doing anything rash. Despite the cold hard ground and my violent shivering I eventually drifted off to sleep.

  
I woke with a shriek as the door slammed open and light blinded me one again. The heavy footsteps told me it wasn't Edward back for another friendly chat which begged the question. Who was it?

  
My question was soon answered as the cell door opened and the figure stepped in. My eyes adjusted and I saw... Sam? The guy that had saved my sister from Edwards forest runner?

  
His face was impassive as he spoke, "My name is Sam-" _Well, that was good to know._ "-and the Cullens have declared you a threat to humanity, so you are now under our care.

  
"Um I'd like to point out a little bit of information that the Cullens may have glossed over and is that I'm human." I was unnerved by the whole situation and when I was feeling stressed generally my snarky side came out stronger.

  
His face didn't change "I know, however, Alice has disclosed her vision-"

  
"Great." 

  
He continued as though I hadn't interrupted "-And she has pointed out that you would not be human for long should you be free and therefore you are essentially an honorary Vampire."

  
"Lucky me." He snarled at my comment and allowed two rows of teeth to be seen. O-kay then, also not human. Good to know.

  
With his explanation finished he seemed done and left, but not before stating that someone would be down soon to take me to get washed. _Lovely_.

\--RoT--

I gasped as water rushed over my face and I was finally left up to breath only to be shoved back under by the woman, thing, whatever she was that had taken to tormenting me during my 'wash'. It was awful, definitely the worst thing I had experienced.

  
The water was ice cold and I was shivering, my lips had turned blue and my throat burned with the need for air, every time I came up never quite getting enough.

  
The woman was strong, far stronger than a normal person and I began to hope I would simply pass out soon and not have to deal with the panic and struggle every time the need for air came back.

  
Time had passed and I now knew it had been over 3 days since I had 'gone missing' Edward had visited once more and 'let slip' that they had staged my death, meaning no one would be looking for me. My heart clenched as the thought hit me, they had staged my death. No one would be looking for me and my Dad...

  
Charlie would be so upset.

  
I forced myself to calm down and focus on one thing at a time. I think that was what really got me, knowing that not only was it solely up to me to escape but also that my friends, family and no doubt mates were in mourning.

  
A chilling thought entered my mind, If I don't get out soon my death will turn from a hoax to a reality. I shoved that thought aside and focused on breathing. I was back in my cell and had developed some mechanisms to help me cope in the honestly terrifying situation. For some reason one of the girls here hated me with a passion, while the other didn't seem to hate me, they did take a certain sick pleasure from seeing me squirm.

  
During their torments some would shout things like "Bloodsucker" and I could only assume that their dislike stemmed from a hatred of vampires, which didn't explain why they were working with vampires, but the Cullens were 'vegetarian' and Sam had mentioned 'protecting humanity' so maybe it made a little sense.

  
One of the favoured pastimes of the girl was showing me various torture devices and watching my squirm, she rarely used them, most likely being told not to, but still, I could never stop the fear as every now and then to 'shake things up' she would do something excruciating.

  
When I escaped, and I clung to the determination that I would, I would sure as hell take pleasure in knocking that bitch down a peg or two. If Alice thought I was evil in her fucking vision, then good for her. But I would stay true to myself, and I knew that beating the shit out of someone who hurt me or my loved ones, well that was exactly the kind of thing I would do.

  
Today was another day with my favourite person and it appeared that today was a day she had been given the all-clear for 'some fun' I watched as she turned around and started examining the many instruments within the current room I was in, I could only imagine what they would be used for. Also why the fuck did they even have this shit?

  
She gave a nasty grin to which I closed my eyes and counted. 4 seconds to breath in, 8 seconds to hold and 7 seconds to breath out. I repeated the process trying to calm myself from having an anxiety attack. _Come on Devi! Think!_

  
I opened my eyes again and surveyed the room. _Bingo_.

  
"Oh no!" I let myself push every fear I was feeling into the words to make them seem realistic. The sadist turned around at my call, I let out a 'whimper' "I don't care what you do to me, just, please! please don't stick them in me!" I let the tears that were building roll down my face and mentally tried to prepare myself for the pain.

  
The girl followed my line of sight, to a row of long thin needles lined up on a silver tray, clearly made for one purpose. She shot me a sickly smile "I think we'll start with them, shouldn't we honey?" The question was obviously rhetorical as she was already moving to the tray.

  
I let myself 'play up' my panic, whining in horror, knowing fully well of the pain that was about to come and mentally bracing myself.

  
She settled herself next to my right side and unstrapped my hands from their fixed position, before re-strapping them to a table she shoved underneath. I struggled with all my strength now, my true fear showing its head, I was really regretting my stupid plan now.

  
She positioned the needle at the tip of my index finger and pushed.

  
_Pain_

  
Pain unlike any I had ever experienced before. I had never really been 'hurt' before, besides a bee sting when I was 7 and after that, I never went bare feet outside again. But this. This was agony.

  
I didn't so much as hear myself scream as I heard the absence of any other noise, but dear god did I feel it. It was like waves of pain washing over my entire body and a piercing feeling coming directly from the source was felt in the centre of my every bone.

  
When she stopped pushing my voice faltered but the pain was as fresh as ever, heart-wrenching sobs caused me to choke as I sucked in breaths. My tears were non-stop and my jaw ached, the pain unspeakable.

  
She no doubt intended to do this to each of my finger,s and as he moved on to the next one I felt myself become nearly hysterical. "NO! STOP PLEASE!... please, please, please!" but she didn't stop. I felt every atom in my body as they split apart and my ears grew def to my own sobs. _Why_?

  
I eventually felt my mind try to escape away from it all and surprisingly the first thing that came into my head were the Kings, the image of each one gave a resounding hope that maybe the pain would stop.

  
I passed out before she got to the second hand.

\--RoT--

I opened my eyes to darkness once again and nearly sighed at the apparent new theme in my life. I attempted to push myself up before blinding white-hot pain had me collapsing back down. _What in the?_

Suddenly the memories came flooding back. Edward. Visions. Volturi. Mates. Evil. She-Devil. Pain... Needles.

  
I looked to my hand in fear, praying that the needles were still in it. A faint luminesce pooled into my palm and allowed me to see the shine of metal sticking out slightly from my fingertips. They were still there, thank god. It wasn't for nothing.

  
I slumped back down in relief and let myself drawn in gasping breaths mixed in with sobs.

  
A while passed before I found the mental strength and energy to sit up, and even longer for me to face the reality of my plan. I needed to take the needles out.

  
I winced at the thought, before taking a deep breath and berating myself. _Don't be a fucking wimp. _

  
Ah love my pep talks, they always served their purpose.

  
Taking my right hand I carefully pinched two fingers around the slight protruding metal from my left thumb and yanked it out. "Motherfuck-er!"

  
I froze after my yell, fearing that someone who come down to see what it was about. When nothing happened after a few minutes I repeated the process for my other fingers.

  
Besides my grip slipping on my ring finger, the process went smoothly. I now had a pile of five needles looking around 4 inches, at my feet. I grimaced before shifting my attention back to my poor hand.

  
I attempted to bend my fingers but the sharp flash of pain was warning enough for me to not attempt it again.

  
I used my right hand to pick up one of the needles and channelled all my anger I had stored, I brought it above my head then slammed it back down onto the concrete ground. The tip bent about an inch from the top and I grinned, I did it again another inch up the metal and it bent to create a small triangle.

  
I tried to remember what I could about Vampire folklore, they could smell blood. That was unfortunate.

  
So not only did I have to escape I had to somehow, make myself untraceable for a vampire or at least until I found my mum._ What was something that smells really strongly?_

  
Huffing, I moved over to the wall which held the water trough and set the needle so the flat side of the triangle sat where a screwdriver would sit in the screw, then I twisted, it moved! I did it again and again until the screw came out of the wall. I could have cheered but knew I had more to do.

  
Once all the screws were removed I stepped back and placed my foot on the brim, then I kicked down. The trough tipped and the water came gushing out. I shivered as the cold drenched my shoes but ignored it, now was not time for flashbacks, picking up the now empty and fairly light trough I set it down in front of the bars.

  
I made sure the trough was upside down so the legs could be wedged in between the horizontal bars. With a deep breath, I pushed down all my weight on the other side of the trough and levered the door up.

  
_Bang_

  
The hinges popped off, allowing the door within the bars to jolt upwards and then gravity took hold, causing it to go crashing to the floor.

  
I froze waiting for any sounds of being caught but didn't wait too long. Bounding along the hall I reached the door that held the path to freedom.

  
It wasn't locked. Yes!

  
I yanked it open and broke into a sprint, not making up my mind on where to go simply running so Alice wouldn't be able to see me.

  
I ran through the building I was being held and noticed that it didn't appear to have many rooms, I made it outside in no time. Now to find something to mask my scent.

\--RoT--


	6. Mendacious: Not telling the truth, lying

**3rd Person P.O.V (Set during the same time a chapter 5)**

  
Rosalie Hale stood at the top of Rialto Cliff, unmoving. She had been there for 2 days now, in a state of overwhelming emotions. One after another crashing into her, but the most obvious; anguish.

  
Devika Swan was dead.

  
They had got the news from Carlisle as he had been called in to examine the body. Rose thought she might be in shock, but, she didn't feel shocked, disbelief yes, anger yes, heartbroken... definitely and regret. They had taught Devika how to climb the rock, they had done this. 

  
Carlisle Cullen had gone to speak with Rose after the first day but she hasn't responded simply staring at where Devi had fallen from. 

  
Emmett had disappeared after finding out, leaving so he could mourn in peace without exposing Vampires to the humans in his rage, and Jasper, Jasper had taken one step into the scene and fled, the emotions coming from Devi's adopted parents along with his own feelings of bitter remorse too much to handle.

  
The Olympic coven mourned. And yet, as Jasper paced, safely away from anyone, his mind flickered back to the emotions he had felt from his other coven mates. Carlisle had seemed sad and regretful, much like Rosalie, but nowhere near the same level. Alice he had not seen, and Edward appeared saddened but ultimately indifferent, it was Esme however, who confused him, he sensed anger and sadness as well as regret, yet he had felt all those things from her in the morning before Bella had gone climbing, at the time he passed it off as nothing, but now...

  
Emmett had returned to Rose's side and joined her in her frozen state.

  
"I don't believe it." Rose's voice cut through the silence like a knife.

  
Emmett was quick to reassure his mate "I know love, I don't believe it eith-"

  
"No." She cut him off "I don't believe it! I don't believe that Devi- that Devi fell." She turned to him eyes pleading with him to understand, "Devi could scale this stupid rock in her sleep, not to mention the safety gear, I have gone over and over it in my mind. I know that it was correct!"

  
He gave her a considering look "If Devi didn't fall, then what do you think happened?" Emmett's voice held a touch of surprise but he seemed to accept what his mate was saying.

  
Rosalie turned away from him at the question. "I don't know. But... It just seems off that here!-" She gestured around herself "-Here! I can smell Edward. Why can I smell Edward when he has never been up here as he knows this is our spot with Devi?"

  
Emmett took a moment to process what Rose was suggesting. "You think that Devi was killed, and you are accusing Edward of doing it. Do you also think that other members of our coven were in on it too?" His voice held no judgment, only warning, for it was a serious accusation to make.

  
"I don't know what happened." Rosalie made that statement firm and followed it up with a promise "But I will find out."

  
"Then perhaps we should go and ask the others, I think sneaking around will do us no good, plus, I am sure you will be able to spot if one of them is lying."

  
Rosalie nodded a grim look etched into her face, regardless of the result of their investigation one thing will remain the same, Devi was still dead and she would not be coming back. With that final thought, Rose made herself swear that she would find the truth and deal out justice, even if it took her all eternity. _For her daughter._

\--RoT--

Jasper knew he couldn't hide away from the pain forever, and he resolved to share his suspicions with his older siblings. They deserved to know and if Devika's death truly wasn't an accident then she deserved justice. It was the least he could do.

  
He made his way through the woods to where he knew he would find them. Sure enough Rose and Emmett stood where they had been for hours, although now it looked as though Rosalie was gaining some mobility back.

  
"Ma'am," He called out to his sister, his southern accent coming out stronger when he was overwhelmed.

  
"Jasper," They turned to face him and he couldn't help the wince as he felt their pain if vampires could cry he knew they would be. 

  
"Rose, Emmett, I have made an observation and I am sure you will not like to hear this, but I believe that Devi's death may not have been an accident..." He waited anxiously for their reply.

  
"Yes." The answer came from Rosalie "I was just telling Emmett the same thing. What did you find?"

  
He 'took' a breath out of habit before launching into his explanation about Esme's preconceived emotions.

  
Emmett spoke this time "I see, it appears that we will be having a chat with our family then." Jasper felt a shiver pass through him as he felt the wave of anger he had never experienced from the usual teddy-like man.

  
He agreed "Yes, lets."

\--RoT--

The two Hales and one Cullen entered their home feeling more alien in the building than they ever had before. The rest of the Olympic coven were all seated in the living room seemingly expecting them. Alice of course.

  
The chat didn't go at all as they had expected, Edward seemed to dance around their questions and Alice shamelessly used their emotions in the situation to manipulate the conversation. 

  
By the end, they had only achieved running in circles and Rosalie had, had enough. Standing up she announced. "Well I am going to inform the Kings and no doubt they will arrive shortly, whatever has happened-" Her voice turned deadly "Aro will find out."

  
Carlisle jumped up at once "Rose, don't you think perhaps we should wait a while to tell the Kings? After all, we did only just find out ourselves."

  
Emmett scoffed and Jasper frowned at Carlisle "Why would we wait to tell them, she is their mate and they will most likely be feeling the loss of her already."

  
He didn't miss the panicked look shared between the two coven leaders at his words. They knew something.

  
Bella spoke up for the first time since they had arrived "Was."

  
Rose turned sharply on her heels and barked "What."

  
Bella raised he head to meet Rose's eyes "Jasper said that Devi is their mate... I was just saying... was..."

  
She trailed off under three thunderous glares directed at her and Edward carefully positioned himself in front of the mortal.

  
Alice saved her by successfully distracting them "And how exactly do you intend to notify them?"

  
In answer Emmett simply pulled out Devika's phone, the Cullens paled. Seeing this Emmett deliberately pressed call right in front of them and held the device to his ear.

  
Being vampires they all, aside from Bella, heard the conversation clearly.

  
"Devika?"

  
Emmett's face crumpled as they all heard the hopeful voice of the kindest of the King, Marcus.

  
"I'm afraid not sir, I have bad news and hate to do this to you over the phone, but I think you'd better come to forks."

  
A pause then a new voice much more temperamental took the receiver.

  
"And why exactly would we need to do that Cullen?"

  
Emmett was clearly struggling with what to say so Rose took it from him.

  
"Master Caius, a body has been found. They say it's Devi's."

Everyone held their breath expecting anything from screams of rage to sounds of destruction. What they did not expect, however, was the dead silence that followed.

  
_Click_

The call ended and now everyone fell into a state of fear. They were coming.

\--RoT--

The Volturi arrived within 9 hours and if it wasn't so utterly terrifying it would have been very much impressive.

  
No one was sure what to expect but when the Volturi stepped foot on their lands they knew.

  
Caius came first complete with snarling rage and skipping past pleasantries into attack mode. Carlisle was shoved into the wall and held there by his throat, knowing better than to resist or test the blond Kings rage any further he stayed silent. His coven following his example.

  
Before Caius could do any damage Marcus arrived and did nothing to calm their non-existent hearts. The normally clear-headed King looked murderous, his self-control only proving how close to the edge he was.

  
It was Aro who seemed the least likely to murder them all, unfortunately, one look at his subtle smile spoke of how he was simply biding his time, should he find out anything from them that wasn't to his liking he would be faster to snap than either of his brothers.

  
Aro spoke first, "Rose dear since you were the one to inform us of this news, perhaps you would be kind enough to share with me?" It was in no way a request but Rose had already intended to let Aro into her thoughts so she grabbed his hand without hesitation.

  
Aro remained quiet until he encountered the sight of his beloved mutilated on the ground, an almost whimper like sound escaped him but his face stayed impassive.

  
Once finished with Rose he simply moved onto Emmett. The other Kings stayed silent throughout this process understanding it was necessary to know all the information before making a rash decision, Caius, however, did not release Carlisle from his hold and the other didn't ask him too.

  
Aro finished with Emmett and moved onto Jasper, Marcus felt a stab of pity for his mate having to clearly witness their little one in her state again and again.

  
Once Aro pulled back from Jasper he gave the three he had touched a considering look.

  
Seeing this Caius questioned. "What is it Aro?"

  
Aro answered his brother "It appears that these three do not believe Devika's death an accident as it was told to them. They believe that their coven is acting suspiciously." Caius tightened his grip on Carlisle's throat in response and Marcus took a threatening step forward.

  
Esme spoke quickly trying to save her family from an unthinkable fate, "We understand that those close to Devika are looking for some sort of closure, but, if you only touch us Aro you will see that we are innocent."

  
Wasting no more time Aro quickly worked his way through the rest of the coven. Finished up with Carlisle who had finally been released by Caius, Aro turned to his brothers.  
"I see nothing that suggests foul play." He admitted, "But I also feel that something is amiss with the situation." He seemed to be speaking much like his usual self but it lacked his normal enthusiasm as if all the colour had gone from the world.

  
Marcus made a suggestion "Perhaps we should see her body for ourselves?"

  
Caius's hands were shaking whether, from anger or something else, no one could tell, but smartly no one pointed it out. He nodded to his brother and as quick as they had come they were gone.

  
The guilty Cullens breathed a sigh of relief that the rings had worked, but they knew it was far from over.

\--RoT--

The Kings entered the morgue and immediately found the slab containing their mate. They stood around the body examining it from head to two before Caius broke the silence, "It isn't just me is it?"

  
Aro shook his head with the glint glistening in his eye. "No brother, it isn't."

Rose, Jasper and Emmet followed after the Kings and waited for them outside the morgue wanting to help in any way they could.

  
They didn't have to wait long. The three Kings exited the morgue shortly after they arrived outside. Upon seeing them waiting, Marcus gave a single sentence explanation. "That is not our mate."

  
No one questioned them, knowing, that if anyone could identify Devika's sent, it would be her mates. With this new-found knowledge, a question came to mind. If the corpse was not Devika then where was she?

  
The Kings ordered the Hale's to search the town while Caius and Jasper took the city's edge and the other two Kings took the forest. The hunt was on.

\--RoT--

I breathed hard as I ran, not looking back in case it somehow cause my captors to realise I had escaped. I bolted through the forest I knew so well, not really thinking only repeating in my head again and again. I had to mask my scent.

  
Unfortunately, the only thing I could think of was to make myself smell like someone else, Rose immediately came to mind and I was heading for the cottage she shared with Emmy. I was unsure how exactly to go about covering my scent but figured it was a problem for later.

  
I made it to a familiar rock and nearly cried out as my legs collapsed underneath me. How long had it been since I'd eaten? I pushed aside the question and shoved myself onto my hands and feet then up again until I was standing vertically.

  
I began to run again, now was not time to stop and I knew if I slowed down my knees would collapse again. I was covered in scrapes which had welled up blood and I knew that it definitely wasn't going to help my situation, I wasn't even going to think about the constant dripping from my left hand, crudely wrapped in a segment of my shit I had torn off.

  
My breath was laboured and I let myself regret every stupid cross country practice I had cheated in. _That'll teach me._

  
Finally! I saw Rose's cottage come into my line of sight and knew I had to be rather quick, in this next phase of my plan as the Cullen's residence wasn't far away and I had no idea on their current location.

  
I opened the door as they never locked it, and ran up the stair._ I fucking hate stairs_. I bolted into Rose and Emmy's room and shut the door behind me, despite knowing it would do little good against a freakin vampire. I then made my way to her closet and began to search through her clothes for her perfume.

  
"Yes!" I let out an excited yell when I found it, causing me to almost miss the sound of the door opening. looked up in dread as the intruder was revealed. Alice. Her snarl told me I was not in her good books, in a second she was before me and had tossed the perfume so it smashed on the opposite wall. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck. I was so goddamn close._

  
"You! are a fucking menace and are not worth the air you waste." Alice harsh words surprisingly hurt, but I pushed it aside, when her hand came up to choke me and she pushed me up the wall, now was not the time to be an emotional baby.

  
I clutched at her arm and had deja vu to the time Edward held me like this not so long again, except he was holding me over a cliff. My musing and Alice's rage was interrupted as Carlisle, Edward and surprisingly Esme entered the room.

  
"That's enough Alice let her down." Carlisle gave her a stern look and I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be grateful or...

  
Alice snarled "She's the reason we're in this stupid mess-" 

  
I felt the need to correct her on that little fact "Um, actually you're the one who decided to play God soooo..." I trailed off at the frankly scary looks I received from all the vampires present. _Okay, so it's not a rescue party._

  
Edward stared at me, no doubt to 'defend' his sisters ' honour' or whatever but to everyone's surprise, another figure entered the room and spoke up. "Edward no!"

  
_Bella?_

  
It was a single moment before rage seized me, "You little _bitch_!" I was far more upset with my sister in all this than anyone else. Edward, Alice and apparently now both Carlisle and Esme may have planned and orchestrated my attack, but it was my sister who betrayed me.

  
Unfortunately, Edward did not take kindly to me screaming at his mate and once again I was dangling from a height by his hands, except this time I was hanging out a three-story window. _Delightful_. I clearly need to learn when to shut up.

  
As a few seconds passed of Edward full-on raging in my face which I obviously tuned out, it became apparent he was now talking to his family, so I began to listen again.

  
"If we kill her now then the Kings will be none the wiser and we will be safe from them."

  
Esme argued against her son "We do not kill humans Edward."

  
It appeared I was being shocked on an hourly basis now as Carlisle spoke up "You know that ordinarily, I would agree with you love, but I fear this may be the only way our coven, our family can remain safe." _He's gotta be kidding._

  
Alice hissed "Yes, not to mention, she doesn't really count as a human."

  
I threw her as much of an offended look as I could from my horizontal position. "More than you bitch."

I REALLY need to learn when to shut up.

  
Bella shrieked as Edward let go. but before I could plummet down again this time to my death. I clung to his frigid arm. "Not today, ya bastard." I hissed

  
He looked behind him and apparently no one protested, although I saw Bella run for me before being held back by presumably Alice. In response to the lack of response, he simply shook his arm, I clung on desperately. I really did not want to experience falling again. If I survived this I was going to have the longest list of fun new phobias, with heights coming in a hot third, right after needles and cold water.

  
Just as I had that thought my left hand decided to remind me of its state, as well as the cloth bundled around it beginning to slip. I panicked and dug my nails from my right hand into his skin, but It didn't seem to be working. As Edward gave another shake and I fell slightly further and my right palm began to glow with light. Well, at least I'll be able to see as I go splat on the concrete, unhelpful superpower.

  
My snarky though was stopped, however, as it quickly became evident something else was happening. Edward had stopped shaking my arm and appeared to be in some sort of pain. I brought my face as close as I could to where our skin touched and noticed with shock that the light no longer stemmed from me, instead it seemed to be coming from Edward. Almost as if I was draining him.

  
Edward probably reading my thoughts, noticed this too and promptly hauled me back inside. He was obviously panicking my hand stayed stuck to his bicep and me looked at his parents for help, "Get her off!"

  
Both Esme and Carlisle ran to join him in attempting to pry off my fingers which surprisingly seemed to be hard for them. I watched in fascination as Edward slowly started becoming paler, but instead of turning translucent as I would have assumed he was becoming if anything, more opaque. _Fascinating_. Edwards movements were also slowing down and I considered that he looked rather like a marble statue.

  
Breaking out of my head with a scream my hand released and I looked to my side to see Alice crushing my left-hand fingers in her grip. I couldn't help the sobs that wrenched from my throat and quick as a flash she had my arms behind my back. I could feel the circulation going but knew that was the least of my problems now.

  
Everyone in the room was looking at me with horrified expressions and for once I had nothing to say.

  
Edward was the first to speak. "We're not killing her." He shot me a malicious grin causing me to flinch at the intensity "No, we will use her as a weapon to destroy the Volturi's power," He turned to his father "Why should we live in constant fear of death due to their hand if we don't have too."

  
Alice laughed "Not to mention," she added, "They wouldn't want to hurt us if they knew we could hurt her, and if we used her against them, they wouldn't even fight back for fear of harming her weak mortal state."

  
The others seemed to unanimously agree with this statement and it was my turn to be horrified. A quick look to Bella confirmed she too was not liking how this was going.

  
I snapped at them as they dragged me from the room and down the stairs till we were outside. "You will NOT use me against my mates. I would kill myself before hurting them!" As soon as I said it I knew it was true but my words were only met with a scoff and a shove from Alice.

  
I vowed to myself then and there. I would do whatever it took to protect my mates, even if it was from me.

\--RoT--


	7. Resentful: Feeling bitterness at having been treated unfairly

**3rd Person P.O.V**

  
Sam Uley paused before the door to Devika's cell, he sniffed the air. Something was wrong. Pushing it open he made his way quickly down the darkened corridor but stopped upon seeing the sight in front of him.

  
There on the ground lay the cell door, seemingly having been ripped off with great strength. _What had they done?_ Making a sharp turn Sam ran to his pack, barking out orders.

"She's escaped, everyone up and searching! She can't have gone far." he held up a torn bit of cloth and passed it around so everyone had locked onto her scent. The wolves were quick to follow their alphas orders, unable to disobey.

  
Unknowingly to the wolves, Aro and Marcus observed the sight from a distance, the wolve's words loud and clear in their minds. A single shared look was all it took before the two ancients, began to tail the pack, informing the others of the situation.

\--RoT--

Aro and Marcus followed behind as the wolves passed through the forest and eventually came to a stop outside the Cullen's residence.

  
It wasn't long before the two vampires saw why.

  
The Cullens were seemingly in the process of leaving and imprisoned in the arms of Alice, was Devika, alive and well. Marcus sniffed the air and the scent of Devika's blood caused a growl to rip from his throat. _Alive_.

  
The pack along with the Cullens heard the sound and quickly dropped into fighting stance. The two Volturi kings stepped out into the clearing with power dripping from each movement.

  
Devika seemingly unable to stop herself gave a bright smile at the sight of her mates. "Aro! Marcus!" Suddenly her face fell "I'm sorry I missed our call, you must have been worried."

  
Aro was quick to reassure their mate only having eyes for her "Carissima, you mustn't apologize what has happened, it is no fault of yours." He made sure to keep his voice calm as not to make her think she was to blame in any way, but he flicked his vengeful gaze upon the vampire behind her as he said the last few words.

  
The wolf pack snarled at Aro's thinly veiled threat and moved into a formation around the Cullens, Marcus nearly scoffed at the sight.

  
"You think that you can save them from their fate?" Caius had arrived, along with Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. They were not happy at what they arrived to see.

  
Carlisle tried to break the tension with a plead to his old friend. "Aro please, we know this looks bad but-"

  
He was cut off, "Carlisle." Aro spoke his name with an air of indifference but his words hardened as he continued, until they became as sharp as a knife, "Do not attempt to blind me to your actions with false words. You have somehow deceived my power which is a curious feat in itself, but perhaps even more intriguing is the concept that you truly believed you could get away with what you have done."

  
Alice attempted to speak but it was Jasper who was having none of it. He stepped forward threateningly. his eyes trained on his wives hands restraining his sister. "Do. Not. Speak." Alice wisely listened seeing the wild look in his eye.

  
Rose addressed her daughter "Devi, Devi are you hurt?" Rose could smell her blood but wanted to know more.

  
At her mother's voice, Devika tore her eyes from her mates to answer Rose but found herself unable to provide an answer. In the end, she simple nodded and let the fear briefly reflect in her eyes before pushing it away and sending them all a treasure smile. "Nothing a little Shakespeare won't fix." It was said in a cheerful tone but none missed the slight wobble in her voice.

  
Caius clearly reaching the end of his restraint stressed his words, addressing them at Alice "Release her now!" In response Alice simply tightened her grip, moving one arm to cross Devika's throat and the other across her torso, freeing her arms in the process. 

  
The Volturi took an involuntary step forward at the danger to their mate but stopped as Alice gave a warning squeeze causing Devika to gasp in pain. 

  
Stalemate.

  
Emmett sucked in an unnecessary breath and gave Carlisle an incredulous look, "I can't believe you're letting her do this. I can't believe you helped them do this!"

  
Carlisle only sighed like he was talking to a trying child, incapable of understanding. "Emmett we know you are close to Devika and understand that this may not make total sense as you are blinded by your relationship, but Devika is a danger to us all. She will be the end of our coven should we allow her to join the Volturi."

  
Edward snarled "She's a monster and needs to be destroyed."

  
A sharp laugh from Devika pulled their attention to her, "Ha!" She turned to Edward as much as she could in Alice's hold "Better a monster than an arrogant fool." As she spoke she secretly put her hand into her back pocket and grasped her pen, she then addressed Carlisle's comment "you think I did this? No honey-" she let the sarcasm bleed into her voice "This is very much a self-fulfilling prophecy, you dumbasses actually think that this would have happened if you just let me be?

  
Alice snarled "No you little brat, I saw it! I saw you destroy us!"

  
Devi grinned an angry response "Well then I guess you were right. I will destroy you. But your wrong if you think I would do anything to anyone without reason, because unlike you, I am not senselessly cruel" and with those words, Devi brought the pen grasped tightly in her fist and twisted in Alice's hold before shoving the pen deep into Alice's eye.

_Maybe they're indestructible, but they still feel pain._

  
As Alice let out a horrible scream, both sides jumped into action and limbs started flying.

  
_Queen to B3_

\--RoT--

The wolves pounced and the Cullens charged, Rosalie and Emmett watched in shock as the Volturi Kings respond. Labouring under the illusion as many others did that the Volturi's coven is what gave them their power, they saw that, that assumption had been false.

  
As Emmett saw Marcus rip a wolves head clean from its body he felt the truth of why the Kings had travelled alone, not because they were too rushed to bring their guard to protect them, but because they did not need protecting.

  
Marcus flashed to his mate and stood his ground against one of the wolves, Edward and Esme as they attacked, trying to get to Devika and turn the fight to their side. As Marcus fought it was revealed that the usually wise King had a violent side which contrasted with his peaceful knowing nature.

  
On the other side of the clearing Aro gracefully fought with Carlisle and Alice making every move appear as though it was a dance. Alice having the advantage of predicting his moves and Carlisle's experience still held nothing to the raven haired's fluidity, but it was Caius who was the Volturi's most well-guarded secret.

  
Whereas Aro and Marcus both had abilities to give them an edge, Caius was ruthless, strong and intellectually superior in the ways of war. This was shown as he effortlessly held off 3 wolves, quickly ending them and moving onto the next. Caius was often thought of as the hot-head and was always the quickest to lose his temper, however, when the blond's mind slipped into fighting, the anger turned cold and calculating. Caius's strategic ways allowed him to paralyze and destroy wolf after wolf, quickly diminishing their numbers.

  
By the time Jasper had taken out two, Caius had left the forest floor covered in the guts of the rest. He then moved to help Aro with Carlisle and Alice, seeing Emmett join Marcus.

  
Rosalie finally snapped out of her daze and raced to restrain Alice as the Kings subdued Carlisle.

  
They turned in time to see Marcus kill the last wolf and rip off one of Edward's arms before casually holding him down.

  
Jasper pulled Bella out from where Edward had pushed her under the house, and Emmett restrained Esme.

  
The fight was over within a matter of seconds and the Olympic coven was left to reflect on how powerful the Volturi really were. They had stepped in it this time.

\--RoT--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carissima - Dearest


	8. Unrepentant: Showing no regret for one's wrongdoings

I shoved my head in between one of Marcu's arms and torso, nuzzling my face into him for comfort. I was never particularly a fan of violence, however, I couldn't help but be in awe of the destruction my mates had caused, still, I had no desire to look at the bodies of... wolves? strewn around.

  
The whole deal with the people who I recognised as the ones who had kept me locked up, then turning into giant freaking werewolves, well that was something I was still processing.

  
Marcus pulled me further into his body and I happily adapted. A whimper from Bella caught me attention but I didn't turn to her. _I was still mad damn it_.

  
I did lift my head when I felt the arms wrap around me, trapping me against Marcus, _Caius_. Aro was not far behind.

  
Caius and Marcus released me as Aro came closer and I knew it was judgment time. "Devika, my dear, I hate to do this to you but I'm afraid we must know exactly what crimes have been committed," He held out his hand to me and realistically I knew that it was necessary, not to mention _their job_, but I couldn't help the tiny hesitation as my mind flicked to what Aro would see. _Weakness_.

  
My hesitation didn't go unnoticed and I knew that Aro wouldn't force me to share what had happened, but I also knew it would eat them up if I didn't share, not to mention I couldn't go eternity without touching my raven-haired mate.

  
Forgoing Aro's hand I wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug which he folded into and I placed my palm on his neck, allowing the memories to pass between us.

  
Aro was silent during the exchange and had his eyes closed in an almost peaceful expression, however, when they opened they were anything but. For a second I had to remind myself he wasn't angry at me, my mind flashing a picture of the female who held me captive.

  
Hearing these thoughts Aro was quick to calm his expression and place a kiss to my forehead, "My dearest, I am not angry with you, never you." My other mates were by my side in an instant filling me with warmth and the memories of my cell faded away.

  
I jumped as Aro gently pulled my left hand up, he gave a questioning look to which I nodded. He then slowly unwrapped the scrap of cloth that covered my hand which had long since been soaked through with my blood, Alice's grip certainly hadn't helped that matter.

  
As Aro removed the last section of cloth, I winced although this time from the sight, my fingers were puffer that normal but also substantially paler, no doubt due to the blood loss, the worst part was the blackening of each nail. The actual entry wound on each finger located just under the nail wasn't very visible, or not to me, a quick look at my mates face proved that their vampire sight could probably see it.

  
It was fairly obvious what had happened and even without Aro's gift Marcus and Caius seemed to know. Caius let out a 'breath' trying to gather himself before asking me in an airily calm voice. "Who?"

  
I turned my head, my hand still held gently in Aro's and searched as best I could through the carcases across the clearing. I couldn't see her and had no recollection of her standing guard over the Cullens so I concluded she must have stayed home.

  
"I'm not sure, I don't think she was here though, I don't recognise her." He simply gave a tight nod in response, but the almost happy gleam in his eye made me feel a spark of sympathy before I abruptly squandered it. If anyone deserved it, it was her.

  
Aro gave my hand a final look before releasing me and turning to address the Cullens. "It appears, that not only, have you attempted treason but you violated our most sacred laws by attempting to prevent bonding between mates, and you dared bring harm to our mate. This is simply unacceptable."

  
Edward tried to reason with him "Aro, we did not hurt her, that happened while she was in the wolves care."

  
Marcus had him by the throat in an instant "And whose fault is that? He hissed the words with utter venom and I was once again reminded of how much I never wanted to be on the receiving end.

  
Aro calmly continued. "Edward, might I remind you that I saw exactly what has happened to my mate, and your attempts on her life, have not been overlooked." Edward wisely shut up after that and Marcus returned to my side. Caius was prowling the edge of the clearing listening to every word and looking very much the predator he was.

  
Aro moved onto the head of the Olympic coven, "Carlisle, I must say, I didn't expect this from you, old friend." Carlisle winced at the hatred coming from Aro's words. Before he could comment Aro moved on to Alice.

  
"Alice. You are the reason this whole mess begun, no?" Alice, for the first time, looked uncertain, when she didn't answer Aro moved in a flash. Just after I registered he had moved, Alice's arm was sailing across the clearing and a piercing wail filled the air.

  
Rosalie to my surprise, didn't even flinch at her sisters yell and it was then I realised just how little Alice meant to her in that moment. Alice seemed to notice the same thing and gave a watery look of outrage behind her, Rose simply raised an unimpressed eyebrow before Aro quickly reclaimed Alice's attention.

  
"It appears that your gift has caused quite the trouble. Seeing as my gift appears to have been blocked, I will give you one chance to explain yourselves, and I suggest you do so quickly." He seemed to compose himself and stepped back from Alice but not far.

  
Rose and Emmett also seemed interested in their family's defence. Alice launched into an explanation seeming to understand that the Kings were only just holding back from simply killing them all. "On the night we came back to forks after visiting Volterra, I had a vision, it showed Devika standing at your side and surrounded by statue-like figures, she had pitch-black eyes that seemed to be leaking black fluid and her skin was lit with a blue luminescent light travelling like connecting streams into her palms. I saw as she murdered an entire coven and then she turned her sights on the Olympic coven, we couldn't just sit back and do nothing, she was going to become a monster!"

  
Aro snarled at Alice's words but during her speech, I had gotten more and more annoyed and decided it was my turn to speak. "Okay well, that's bullshit." Instantly everyone's heads snapped towards me so I squared my chin and continued "No-one. Be it, vampire or man decides my fate, I alone make my future and I detest anyone who thinks they have the power to determine who I become." I spared a glance to Aro to see if I had overstepped and was met with a look of admiration which was cut short by Edward opening his mouth.

  
"You clearly don't understand how Alice's gift works-"

  
I cut him off "-You mean how it's always right, like that time she saw Bella committing suicide and she like... hadn't?"

  
He scoffed "Don't you remember what you almost did to me? That is what you will become, we were only trying to save you." It was my turn to shoot him a look of outrage as my mind flicked back to the place I had been imprisoned. Save me, like hell.

  
Caius apparently thinking along the same lines and clearly having reached the end of his patience appeared in front of Edward, "Aro-" Caius addressed him without looking away from his prey, "-They have broken the law, and that has been established. Now they must be punished." Aro seemed to agree with Caius but it was Marcus who spoke.

  
"Aro, as you have seen our mates suffering please state their crimes."

  
Without hesitating Aro walked to Carlisle and begun "Conspiring against the throne, attempting to influence the mating bond, participating in the abduction of our mate whilst being the Coven leader."

  
"Aro-" Carlisle attempted to speak but wasn't even given a look as Aro moved on to Alice.

  
"Originating the idea of conspiracy against the throne, participating in the abduction of our mate, and physically harming her." I felt Marcus stiffen behind me and gently slipped my hand into his to let him know I was okay. Aro moved on to Esme next, "Conspiracy against the throne, failing to inform the Volturi of this conspiracy and attempting to influence the mating bond." then he stopped in front of Edward, "Orchestrating the abduction of our mate, physical harming her, conspiring against the throne and attempting to use our mate against us."

  
I winced at that, having nearly forgotten that Edward was planning to make me hurt my mates, the thought alone caused me to pull Marcus a little close, feeling slightly guilty.

Aro, at last, turned to Bella and I felt myself panic, "Not Bella!" Everyone seemed to look at me in surprise and Bella appeared the most so, but in her eyes, I also say a heavy regret and shockingly not fear but... acceptance. No that wouldn't do.

  
"Bella's my sister and I don't know what being Edward's mate did to her-" I addressed the next part to her "-We never really got along before you came here either, but the day I was abducted, we went rock climbing and I can honestly say that I felt so goddamn happy when I was with you-" a tear rolled down Bella's face and I knew that she had been thinking the same thing since I was taken "-I want it to be like that all the time."

  
Bella let out a watery smile "I am so sorry, truly, I don't understand why I did it, I never wanted to hurt you, no matter what they said you would become, I really didn't." With that, she turned to my Kings "I am so sorry, and I hope one day after I'm gone you can all forgive me." I frowned it sounded like she was accepting that she was going to die, which was absolutely not going to happen.

  
Marcus's seemed to give Bella a considering look before speaking "Bella is not Edward's mate."

  
"What!" The roar of fury came immediately from Edward and Esme was quickly defending her son.

  
"Of course she's his mate, why would you even say something like that?"

  
Marcus looked at them as though they were misbehaving children "I saw that they had no bond when we were in Volterra, however, I did not say anything as I did not care. Your son has mistaken his singer for his mate, most likely due to your primitive diet. If Bella was truly his mate then Edward would not have been able to so cruelly abandon her as he did, it is simply against a Vampires nature to harm their mate, intentional or not."

  
Edward snarled and attempted to break Emmet's grip but was quickly stopped by a single hand from Caius who was smirking in amusement at the sudden turn of events. "I only left her because I loved her and didn't want to harm her!"

  
Aro frowned in disappointment "Yes and breaking our most important law, after the matting laws, in the process." He suddenly seemed to realised something "Not to mention, young Bella here is still mortal, how curious."

  
I kept my gaze fixed on my sister as the news of Edward not being her mate hit and she didn't seem very upset, in fact, she almost looked... relieved? "Marcus?"

  
He pulled me close against his chest as he answered, "Yes love?"

  
"Is it possible for a vampire to change a human's way of thinking?" He hummed which,_ fucking hell_, had a strong effect on me, I immediately slumped against him.

  
"I suppose you are referring to young Bella's actions despite her feelings, it is possible that he dazzled her." I grew interested, Edward was silenced before he could show his outrage and I asked for Marcus to continue "Well Amore, vampires have the ability to 'daze' or dazzle a human into doing things such as follow them into a dark ally to be eaten, it is possible that our dear Edward, unknowingly controlled Bella when he was believing she was his mate."

  
That was all I needed to hear and gently pulled from Marcus's embrace ignoring his whine, I walked over to Bella and grabbed her hand taking her back with me to Marcus. She's my sister and my responsibility, we hadn't had the best connection growing up, but now that was going to change. I addressed my mates who seemed to be amused by my actions "She's mine, Edwards a dick so Bells is off the hook-" I looked Bella in the eyes as I finished my sentence "-this time."

  
Bella nodded in gratitude and pulled me into a hug._ I liked this._

  
Understanding that Bella had been dealt with Aro resumed the trial of the Cullens. "I am curious to see what the other half of the Olympic coven believes should be done with their family?"

  
Rosalie spoke up instantly "We won't stand against your judgment if that is what you are asking. They broke the law and in doing so harmed an important person to us, not to mention they are the ones who endangered our coven, not Devi."

  
Aro seemed pleased with that answer before announcing the verdict with a 'delight' smile that I knew was in place purely to unnerve them. "Carlisle Cullen as both you and Esme attempted to take our mate from us, it is only fair we return the favour, Esme will be destroyed, however, as we were once good friends Carlisle, your betrayal does not warrant death. You will be kept for eternity imprisoned in Volterra without your mate, most likely you will go mad within a millennia." Once he finished speaking Caius moved, and Esme was in pieces within a second.

  
Carlisle's screams of anguish were nearly deafening but Aro simple continued his sentencing unflinching, "Alice Cullen, for your crimes your usefulness has been outweighed and you too will be destroyed, however, as you seemed to have taken quite the beating from our mate while she was merely human, we will save you for her to finish once she is turned.

  
And lastly, he turned to Edward but addressed me "Devika my dear, would you mind?" He held out his hand and I walked over to him and grabbed it. "Darling, as I have seen your extraordinary power be partially preformed on young Edward through your memories, perhaps you could show us in person?" I knew what he meant and nodded, slightly nervous it wouldn't work but not at all feeling a thing for Edwards fate._ I never liked him._

  
Edward struggled as I reached out but Caius had taken Emmett's place and was holding him tightly. I placed my hand on Edward's neck and closed my eyes concentrating on the light I wanted to appear. The sound of Caius's whisper "Magnifico," had me opening my eyes to see the blue streams of light connecting to Edward. I watched in morbid fascination as his skin became almost more solid and his eyes lost their colour, he had stopped struggling and was now completely still, fluid seemed to leak out of his eyes almost giving the appearance of tears but the golden colour gave it away as something else.

  
I stepped back and the light recedes from my palm and I took in the figure before me. I guess Alice was right. It is a statue.

  
Aro's arms pulled me into him while Marcus and Caius examined the marble feature in utter fascination. I peered over Aro's shoulder to see Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper restraining Carlisle and Alice and then saw Bella looking in morbid curiosity at what was once Edward. _It was over._

\--RoT--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amore - Love


	9. Revenant: A person who has returned from the dead

The sun was rising and it had been a long night, I was glad everything was settling down and now I just wanted to make sure my dad knew I was okay, unfortunately, Bella had revealed that Charlie thought I was dead so it would take a lot of explaining, not to mention he would have to know about Vampires, meaning he would be killed or turned.

  
Thankfully my mates had let Bella and I talk to him alone first, while they ensured that the two prisoners and Edwards body/statue were safety taken to Volterra, apparently the guard was going to pick them up, then my mates were taking us back to Volterra, I knew it would be unlikely I'd be allowed to stay in Forks after what the Cullen's did, but for some reason it didn't bother me much.

  
Approaching the door I pulled myself out of my thoughts and saw Bella give me a reassuring look. Taking a very necessary breath I pushed it open and stepped into my house. It had only been a few days I was gone and yet, just standing inside my house no longer felt like home.

  
"Dad!" I called out and waited.

  
A disbelieving sound came from the living room followed quickly by a crash and the sound of scrambling. A tired-looking face appeared at the other end of the hallway and I couldn't help but leap into his arms. "Devika? but- but I saw you, at the cliff... dead?"

  
I pulled away and gestured to the living room, "We should sit, it's a long story." He sat on the sofa and despite the impracticality of it both Bella and I curled up on either side of him as I Bella began to tell him what had happened since she had arrived at forks, I chipped in every now and again until we got to traveling to Italy then we took turns explaining what we were doing for our perspectives. Dad sat and listened without interrupting only providing slight sounds of disbelief or disappointment at certain times.

When I got to the part where I had been kidnapped I glossed over what had happened not specifying how I escaped. Something to think about another time. We finished on explaining that now he knew about vampires he had the choice to be turned, like we were going to be, or killed.

  
Once we were finished Dad took a minute to process all the information and I waited anxiously, I wasn't prepared to lose my dad and honestly didn't know what would happen if he refused to be turned. "Right, well I suppose we'd better pack then."

  
It took Bella and I second to understand what he had said before we were launching ourselves at him. "I love you Dad," I mumbled into his shirt.

  
"I love you too kids, both of you. Now, where are these Vampires who've captured my Devi's heart?"

  
Upon saying that they flashed into the room, no doubt having waited within earshot outside, they were soon followed by Rose, Emmett and Jaz.

  
_Oh no_. Que Dad's protective 'boyfriend' speech, having heard it on Bella before, I knew what he was going to say, unfortunately, him never having done it to me I wasn't prepared for how utterly embarrassing it was, especial as my very _human_ father tried to intimidate three of the most powerful beings in existence.

  
"Now you listen up, I don't give a dodo's feather-" I groaned and shoved my face into a cushion '-if you're some 'vampire' who's 'immortal' we'll see just how 'immortal' you are if you ever so much as blink at my daughter the wrong way you hear?" I peered over the edge of the cushion to see their reaction.

  
Caius seemed to be finding it all rather amusing, but was clearly trying to keep a straight face, whereas Aro was flat out grinning, Marcus respectful as ever answered for them all "Yes, Sir, we would never do anything to harm Devika, you have our word."

  
At that, both Aro and Caius became serious and agreed, causing a flush to spread over my face.

  
Dad thankfully believes them and finished his little speech "Good, I'm sure you won't, as you have already proven to have protected her when I did not." I shot him an annoyed look.

  
"Dad, you couldn't have known, besides it's over now, lets all move on." He nodded before addressing my other family.

  
"Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper, thank you all as well, you have been good friends to Devika but should you pull a stunt like leaving out of the blue again, I have a shotgun and I will use it."

  
I rolled my eyes muttering under my breath "Vampire's dad, Vampire's"

  
Aro spoke, "Not to worry Charlie, we will all be leaving for Volterra shortly and no one will be left behind."

  
I stood up "Suppose we'd better pack then?"

  
Jasper appeared from the kitchen door with three large bags "No need, I already did it." I opened my mouth but he cut me off "Yes Devi, I have all your books." I snapped my mouth shut.

  
Bella laughed at my face before taking the lead and walking toward the hallway, "Let's go then!" I couldn't help the happiness that filled me as Bella laughed. I had a feeling we were going to be pretty close from now on.

\--RoT--

The travel to Volterra was different to last time, not filled with Bella stressing or Alice's manic driving I was able to take in all the scenery and had my whole family to admire it with.

  
I pointed out the field of red flowers to Bella and she smashed her face against the window like a child trying to take it all in.

  
I was travelling in the car with Bella and Dad with Jasper driving, while the Kings were transporting Alice and Carlisle, Emmett and Rose had taken Edward with them in another car.

  
As we drove up the windy road to Volterra the sun was setting and illuminated the city beautifully, I couldn't help but feel at home.

  
When we got to the water fountain that Bella had run through last time to save Edward, we got out of the car. Dad wandered around taking in the new setting while Jasper joined him, and I pulled Bella to the fountain, taking out a few coins I gave a few to her. Together we joined hands and wished on each one as we flipped them into the fountain, I watched as they sunk to the bottom of the fountain and joined the rest of thousands that made up the coppery colour covering the entire surface. On each coin I tossed I silently wished for the same thing, Let our eternity be kind.

  
The Kings joined us a while later and found Bella and I having a water fight in the fountain, we were soaked and getting very cold but were having too much fun to stop, both Jasper and Charlie simply watched on in amusement. 

  
I was abruptly pulled from the water into strong hands and shrieked as I was lifted up. "Marcus!" He chuckled and let me down out of the fountain. Bella clambered out after me and the seven of us headed toward the looming castle-like structure. "Time to rest now deliciae, and tend to your injuries." I glanced at my hand and saw the water had cleared the dried blood and caused more to seep out, I had nearly forgotten about it the stinging like white noise.

  
I nodded and walked with the Kings flanking me, somewhere along the way through the many halls of the castles, the others had gone a different way and it was just the Kings and I.

  
They led me into a room and I was surprised to see it looked very similar to how my old room looked, I shot Marcus a questioning look, "On your first visit Aro saw your room and thought you would like it to be the same when you eventually came to stay with us." Oh. That was really thoughtful. I said as much and Aro appeared next to my ear.

  
"Amata, we desire only to please you." I blushed heavily and breather out a thanks. Caius chucked before lifting me up and setting me on the bed while they sat in chairs opposite. "What's with you all and picking me up?"

  
Caius responded, "Why Melilla, you are so small and delicate, why would we not want to?"

  
I scoffed "I'm not small!... or delicate." I crossed my arms but knocked my left hand in the process and only just managed to hide my flinch.

  
Marcus's spoke meaning I was not successful "Amore, please let us see." Unable to say no, I held out left hand warily. Not because I didn't trust them, but because it fucking hurt and I was not really keen on any more pain.

  
Thankfully Marcus was gentle and pulled out a first aid kit, which I had not seen him get, and he cut away my sleeve near the shoulder. "I liked that shirt." I attempted to bring some humour to the situation but was met with forlorn stares and Caius's declaration he would buy me the same one. "You don't have to do that I was kidding..." I trailed off when my whole arm was revealed, bruises covered it in various places, however, it was the scared and irritated skin around my wrist that looked the worst, clearly made from the restrains I was put in by that one girl.

  
I warily watched their faces and felt a stab of pain at the utterly destroyed look they all seemed to have, maybe they shouldn't be doing this, it was clearly hurting them. "You don't have too, you know, I can do it." Caius flashed next to me and placed a kiss to my neck, Aro answered me "We want to, please Amore, let us care for you." 

  
I nodded, "Of course" Marcus pulled out some alcohol wipes and I looked away turning into Caius, knowing it was going to hurt.

  
"Forgive me, my love." Marcus said, before I felt the sting surrounded my wrist and fingertips, it was sudden and I knew he had used his speed to try get it over with quickly but the stinging was intense and I couldn't help the sob I made into Caius's chest.

  
I was being peppered with kisses from both my mates and whispered words of encouragement coming from them as Marcus ever so gently wrapped up the wounds on my left wrist and hand. Once he was finished I dragged my face so I was looking at Marcus and gave him a weak smile to show I was alright.

  
I wordlessly shifted so my Left hand was secured against my body and my right was now in Marcus's care, I knew he had to do the other wrist and there was an open cut on my upper right arm so I had no illusions it wouldn't hurt as much. Marcus repeated the process and finished with a kiss to my forehead.

  
Aro moved over and from his position on my other side, he smoother a cream over the bruises that wrapped around my throat from Alice's hands and the ones on my shoulder. Once he was done Caius asked if I had any more injuries. "No, only bruises and damage to my pride."

  
He gave a weak chuckle and pulled me further back onto the bed so Marcus could join us. I rested my head on his chest and had one hand on each of my other mates, they purred beside me and I felt myself drift off to sleep.

\--RoT--

I woke up the next day to someone dragging their hand through my hair, I whined at its loss as the culprit seemed to realise I was awake. The hand returned and I gave a sound of content.

  
A chime-like laugh had me scrunching up my nose and opening me eyes to see Marcus's opposite me and Aro to his right, meaning Caius was the one with magic hands. Aro owner of said laugh, spoke up "It seems our dearest is as much a cat as Caius is." I grumbled and rolled into Caius mumbling back a reply.

  
"I'mm not a cat, Imma tiger, raww." I heard, rather than saw their amusement and realised for the first time in months I had, had a good sleep.

  
It took me a few more minutes to adjust to being awake, none of my mates rushed me which I was thankful for. Once I was fully awake I asked for some clothes to change into, looking down at my torn up shirt and dirt jeans. _Can't believe I slept in these._

  
Marcus returned within seconds of my request with a deep blue practical looking dress, it seemed really pretty but not so elegant as to restrict me in any way and I carefully took it from him. "Thank you, Marcus."

  
"It is our pleasure Amata." I grinned and eagerly bounded off to the bathroom that I was told to be the other door in the room. It was cool I had a bathroom attached to my room, I'd never had that before.

  
Entering the bathroom I gasped and heard laughter coming from the bedroom. It was massive, a bath the size of an honest to god pool was in the centre and had a pillar with taps wrapped around it, right in the middle of the bath. _Awesome_.

  
I could see three other doors around the room, and assumed that they led to each of the Kings' bedrooms. Deciding not to procrastinate any longer I took off my clothes and turned to the mirrors positioned above the sinks along one of the walls. _How many sinks do they fucking need?_

  
To my surprise the bruises along my neck had gone down quite a bit overnight. from a bluey purple to a gross yellow-brown colour with hints of blue. I put the fast healing down to whatever Aro had put on the bruises the night before. Sure enough glancing down at my stomach and thighs the bruises there were still a deeper colour, but they too had eased a bit.

  
I slipped on the dress and noted it was over the shoulder dress with straps, I quite liked it, but my bruises were rather distracting. Rummaging in the cupboards I looked for something to try and conceal the obvious bruises. 

  
I found a box filled with makeup and briefly considered why vampires might need makeup before mentally shrugging and grabbing the concealer. Thankfully there were a few to choose from and I found one almost exactly like my skin and rubbed it into my neck.

  
I didn't bother with my arms knowing that vampires could probably still see the bruises anyway, I had just wanted to get rid of the one on my neck as it felt like a shackle tying me to my memories and showing how weak I was.

  
I exited the bathroom and saw my mates snap to attention, Caius sat up and I gave a twirl. I growl of approval greeted me and I sniggered. "Can you show me around? Or do you guys have stuff to do?"

  
Aro appeared by my side and lead me out the room by my arm, "Why yes we do have something to do my dear, and that is to provide our mate with the grand tour or course."

Caius and Marcus followed behind and the three of them took turns in explaining every aspect of the castle as we slowly made our way through.

  
On the tour I learnt that Caius had painted pretty much all of the pieces of art that were hanging on the walls and they were all really good. I said as much, and was answered with a groan from Marcus, "Please don't feed his ego." I grinned and made a point to do exactly the opposite, now every time I saw a painting I would dramatically declare how it had 'taken my breath away' 'reminded me of what the description of heaven was like' and other various exaggerations, Caius seemed to enjoy it immensely, my other mates not so much.

  
"Oh my goodness, are those angels I see?" I made an over the top shocked gesture and pointed to a picture that Caius had painted of the three of them. Unlike the other times it didn't earn me an eye roll form Aro and a deep sigh from Marcus, but rather a sly look from them both.

  
"Why beloved, we didn't know you thought of us that way?" Aro's cheeky comment had me blushing hotly only to get worse as Marcus continued on "Angels, now that is one I haven't heard before" 

  
I responded with an incredulous look "Really?" I didn't believe him, they were the most beautiful people I'd ever seen, surly they had been told by many numerous admirers that they looked rather angelic.

  
Caius sensed my disbelief, "It is true amore, most likely because we are far too terrifying to be angels."

  
I scoffed "nonsense angels are god's most elite warriors, not some delicate thing most think they are, no I think angels are quite fitting for you lot, powerful and fearful but serve out justice and look fucking beautiful doing it." with that I continued walking leaving my surprised mates behind as I nodded in agreement with myself, "Yes, I think it's a good description."

\--RoT--

The Day was going really well, I had visited the rest of my family to see they were settling in well and was surprised to find that Demetri, one of the elite guards was actually Jasper's mate, Alice had failed to mention that to Jasper, even though she had apparently had a vision on it, something that I would be remembering when I dolt out her sentence.

  
Unfortunately it all came to an upsetting turn when I was heading back to my room to unpack and the Kings went to the throne room to deal with some business.

  
I was alone and had had my headphones in so I didn't hear the vampire approaching. I did however, feel as she shoved me straight into the stone wall. My legs collapsed in surprise from under me and I ripped out my headphones to glare up at the shover.

  
A female who I recognised as the secretary from my last visit and apparently now a vampire if her strength was anything to go by, yanked me up by my hair and used it to push my head against the wall, unfortunately the abuse on my hair immediately forced memories that I didn't want to remember into my head and I lost my hearing as my head was filled with the sound of the other woman's taunts. The vampire infront of me was clearly speaking as her mouth was moving but I didn't hear a thing, the situation was scaring me and I didn't understand what was going on.

  
Not liking that I wasn't responding the vampire pushed my head forward then used the momentum to knock my head back against the wall again, the motion was the same as when I was being dunked in the water back with the wolves and I couldn't help the cry I let out. Unable to even hear my own voice caused me to go further into a panic and I began clawing at the vampire infront of me. She grabbed my wrists with one hand and I screamed in pain and frustration.

  
Within a second the pressure around my wrists and on my hair was gone and I slid down the wall, I could hear muffled noises but I didn't understand what was going on, I closed my eyes shut tight and pressed my hands against my ears as I felt my breath quicken, I didn't understand, I didn't understand, I didn't understand!

  
I felt hands attempt to pull mine away and I flinched, memories played in front of my closed eyes but they weren't fully formed, just segments of sentences and flashes of fists, water, I couldn't breath! I curled in tight to myself and yelled out. "I can't breathe! I can't breath! I can't breath! I can't breath!... I don't- I don't understand!"

  
"Devika." It was my name, I knew that voice, I could hear them and stopped yelling in an effort to hear them again. They were talking at a quite volume but surprisingly it pierced through the echos in my head. I felt my hands shake drop to my side, desperate to hear the calming voice again.

  
"Devika, You are safe, you are in Volterra, In the Volturi castle, I am Aro and Caius and Marcus are standing behind me. No one else is here, you are safe, you are in Volterra, not Forks-" The words continued and I let out a shaky breath, my eyes still tightly shut as the images seemed to slow down, no longer flashing fast through my mind. I stayed like that for awhile just listening to Aro as he spoke, "We are your mates, and no one can hurt you here Devika, you are safe-"

  
Eventually the images and sounds all faded away until Aro was the only thing I could hear and black was all I saw, I felt a tear fall between my closed eyelids and slowly I opened them, taking the time to adjust sure enough, Aro was crouched a few feet away with my other mates standing behind him looking quite panicked.

  
"I'm sorry." My voice was croaky and I vehemently hated how weak I had just been.

  
Aro quickly countered "Do not be sorry my love, you had a panic attack, It is not fault of your own. The offender who attacked you will be dealt with, but for now just gather your bearings amore."

  
A panic attack, that's what that was, I let myself voice my confusion "I didn't know what was going on... I"

  
Aro hummed, "It is alright amore, It must have been awfully frightening, do not worry now, you are safe." I couldn't stop the sob as Aro seemed to say exactly what I was feeling, fear, In that moment I didn't even care how weak I felt, I was so tired and I was crumbling, collapsing, and I looked at my mates and knew I could be weak for today, they would catch me.

\--RoT--

The week after my first attack went pretty smoothly, although I now had a guard on me when I was traveling through the hallways, Caius had tried to insist I had one at all times but after Demetri had pestered me one to many times in the library I made it quite clear to him that it wasn't happening, the book I threw at Demetri may have made my point.

  
Not that the guard was even remotely necessary as the Kings had announced to the entire coven of my status and also mentioned that my sister and father were currently human and also wandering the halls.

  
Giana, the secretary had been made an example of, or so I was later told by Rosalie, I had been invited to the trial but declined, not wanting to see the vampire again and knowing exactly what the outcome would be. Turns out Giana had recognised me from my last visit and had though I was a human that had somehow escaped being eaten and had decided to rectify that. I wasn't stupid I knew that if Giana hadn't tried to talk to me before drinking me dry, I would have died before my mates came, a fact they also seemed very aware of, which was why I allowed the temporary guard.

  
My guard was mostly Alec and Jane, but when they were busy Demetri and sometimes Felix took their place. Surprisingly I really enjoyed talking with the witch twins and had quickly developed a strong bond with them.

  
Once I had heard the kitchen staff saying nasty things about Jane and an unknown protectiveness had flared up resulting in a verbal lashing from me. He had appolagised and I had snapped that he didn't need to apologize to me, but to Jane. I didn't actually expect him to do so, however, after Jane confusingly approached me to question why a member of staff had asked for her forgiveness, I had deemed his slate wiped clean.

  
Word somehow got around that I wouldn't stand for any shit given to the witch twins and I was pleased to note that the staff seemed more welcoming when speaking to the two of them, I wasn't sure why I was quite so influential as I wasn't even a vampire and was in no way scary, but decided I liked the result.

  
The twins seemed to notice the change as well and seemed rather startled any time they were addressed nicely by staff or even considered in conversation when I was talking with them, it was kind of sad honestly, but I knew they would now have to get use to it because there was no way it was going to change.

  
The days seemed to go fast and slowly, the Kings had a lot of work as they had been away from Volterra and they seemed to be concerned that I would be annoyed, but it didn't bother me, I knew they had responsibilities and I liked the freedom to get to know the castle, the Volturi coven and the staff on my own terms.

  
My family seemed to be settling in well, the Volturi had taken quickly to the ex-Cullens and they had officially adopted the Volturi name. Rose got on particularly well with Heidi and I had seen the two chatting like old friends which made me happy, Emmett was close to Felix and surprisingly Bella. Bella thankful had flourished in Volterra, she seemed to be quite social but still introverted, she had made friends with most the guard but could be found most often in the gardens or the kitchen, Jane and Alec still didn't like her but they were warming up to her so I considered it a win.

  
Charlie had taken a little while longer to adjust but seemed to be doing pretty well, he had taken a liking to Marcus and Marcus seemed to like him as well, Dad had also taken a different kind of liking to Rosalie's new friend, Heidi. I could tell that Dad liked Heidi and If Heidi's looks were anything to go by she was into him too. I decided not to say anything, opting to let the two of them decided their feelings.

  
Jasper on the other hand, had meet his Mate in Demetri and I hadn't even seen him so happy. The two got along like a house on fire and were hardly ever seen apart, I'd quite often caught one of them with the other's tongue down their throat and had decided the east wing wasn't really all that interesting anyway.

  
All in all, I loved it at Volterra and was delighted that my family seemed to be feeling the same way, unfortunately, the first panic attack I'd had was not my last, however, simply being able to recognise what it was the second time allowed me to regain my normal mind quicker than the last time. The second one I had was in the library and it just happened out of the blue, one minute I was fine the next I was on the floor hyperventilating, thankfully, I wasn't screaming that time and was able to wait it out without anyone being an audience to my disaster moment.

  
Obviously Aro found out, but I wasn't necessarily keeping it from him. Aro addressed it the night after, prompting a few hesitant questions from my other mates, Caius didn't seem to know what a panic attack was, and frankly neither did I, until I had done some research after the first one. Aro did however and had gently explained. Marcus had questions for me, what was causing them, they knew I had been 'kidnapped' and tortured but unlike Aro they did not know the details, feeling like I wasn't really being fair on them I had spent the evening going into detail of my experience at the hands of the wolf pack. They had all listened without interrupting for which I was grateful and after I had finished they provided the comfort I needed to drift off.

  
I wasn't better by any means, sometimes I woke in the middle of the night with very vivid nightmares which had prompted me to seek out my sister and ask for advice. But I was getting better, and everytime I woke I was always soothed by my mates, it made me indescribably happy to know that despite the fact Vampires don't sleep they stayed with me through the night, usually reading or doing paperwork while I dreamed._ Life was good._

\--RoT--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amata - Beloved  
Amore - Love  
Deliciae - Delight  
Mellilla - Little Honey


	10. Convivencia: Living with those who share a common purpose

Three weeks had passed since we had arrived in Volterra and I had developed a routine, I woke surrounded by my mates, dressed and we went our separate ways, they went to do work and I went to visit Rosalie and Heidi, we spent a few hours together then I had brunch and spent the next few hours with whoever I saw first, my guard detail had been lifted so I always made sure to set time aside for the twins, then I had a late lunch and headed to the library, I spent the next few hours in the library absorbed in the books.

  
After that, I went to Marcus's office and spent the rest of the afternoon with my mates. Marcus would often be lounging on the window seat, Aro would be positioned behind the desk and Caius was entirely unpredictable. I alternated between sitting on Aro, Marcus, and Jumping on Caius's back to watching him paint.

  
"You do realise there are other seats in this office do you not?" Caius seemed mildly amused as I once again, entered the office and positioned myself on his back.

  
"Dunno what you're talking 'bout." I mumbled into his shoulder not bothering to lift my chin to allow me to enunciate my words clearly.

  
I got a chuckle in response before he went back to painting, it was a picture of Marcus this time and was done in exquisite detail, I adored watching them work, but was getting bored of my routine.

  
"Aro?" 

  
He looked up at his name and shot me an inquisitive look "Yes love?"

  
"Can I learn what you guys do?" Caius's brush paused and I recognised that I had all of their attention, so I elaborated, "It's just, I'm going to spend eternity with you guys and I'd like to not look like an idiot when I start helping out, which I feel like I'll need to be doing soon."

  
Aro frowned "You do not need to work to be accepted here, Amore."

  
Deciding this conversation was better suited sitting in a chair I slipped off Caius and sat opposite Aro, Caius and Marcus joined me before I replied. "I know that, and don't think I don't appreciate the sentiment, but I don't want to feel like I'm taking advantage of you guys-" Marcus opened his mouth to protest, but I pushed on, "-I know you guys don't see it that way, but look at it like this, I imagine it could get quite boring without some intellectual challenges throughout the years, and I'd rather like to show off some of my skills that you might not know about yet."

  
Aro hummed "Very well, as long as you do not feel as though you must, to keep company with us."

  
I nodded in understanding, realising it was important to them.

  
"Very well, if you are to learn our ways, perhaps it is best if we make our way to the library." the other kinds agreed with Marcus, and apparently deeming it faster, Caius simply picked me up and ran there.

  
"Jesus!"

  
"Not quite" came Caius's snarky retort.

  
"Haha, very funny." 

  
Aro appeared by my side with a massive volume that probably shouldn't even be considered a book, "This is the history of our coven, for the beginning to now, it would be best if you started with our beginnings and then familiarize yourself with the laws of our people, they will make more sense with some context to draw from."

  
I nodded in thanks as I took the book from him and went to sit on the couch. I dumped the book in my lap so I was able to lift a hand and struck the golden lettering that painted the cover, 'Le Rovine Del Tempo' I wasn't sure what it meant but it looked beautiful.

  
I felt the couch dip beside me as Marcus and Aro took up residence by my side, I looked up sharply "You don't have to stay, I'm sure it will take a long time for me to get throu-"

  
I was interrupted by Caius once again picking me up, I felt myself be seated on his lap and I flushed, the rest of my words forgotten. "Why Devika, you did not think we would force you into solitude with only these papers for company did you?"

  
Caius nuzzled my neck as he spoke and I stuttered out a no.

  
Aro took the volume from my lap and his elegant voice filled the air, pulling the dull words into dancing motions as he spoke, I felt myself sink into Caius's embrace and shut my eyes, letting the history of my people wash over me.

  
Marcus took over from reading around 300 BC, and I recognised that they weren't reading the entire book, only pulling the relevant information. It was passed to Caius 1080 AD and with closed eyes, I listened.

  
Once finished I blinked my eyes open and threw my mates a thankful grin, "That was very nice of you guys."

  
A warm chuckle from Caius had me pushing back into the vibrations of his chest and my eyes slipped shut again.

  
Marcus spoke, "I do believe our little one is tired, perhaps we should let you rest mea vita."

  
"No, I'm not tired." Seeing the look of disbelief from my mates I huffed "I'm not tired, Caius is just really comfy, you all are actually, it's weird I've never touched anyone as much as I touch you guys."

  
"Well, I should hope not," Came Caius's growl.

  
I let out a laugh "Relax tiger, I've never even kissed anyone, I was referring to the fact that even on the first day I met you guys I become entirely useless if I feel one of you chuckle or god forbid purr."

  
In response Caius's chest gave a deep purr, I cursed and tried to move away before I made a fool of myself but strong arms held me in place, the blond King nuzzled my neck as the purring continued. I whimpered in a half-hearted struggle, before slumping back with a whine.

  
A hum of content followed my surrender and I let my hair fall over my face in an effort to cover the rising red.

  
"None of that Amore," Marcus's hand pushed aside my hair and pulled it to stay behind my ear.

  
"You are a delight, Devika and we are all honoured to share in your discoveries." Aro had stood from the couch and was now positioned between Caius's and subsequently my legs, my face got even redder as I understood the meaning of his words.

  
Unfortunately, doubt of a different kind was eating me up, a question that had been weighing on me for a little while, "What if..." I trailed off unsure how to phrase my concerns.

  
Marcus soothed me, "Speak your mind beloved, you need not pretty your words to us, we can read intention better than most."

  
Thankfully it did help and I took a shaky breath and started again, "I have never been in a relationship before, and now there's three of you, what if I screw up-"

  
"Carissima," Caius tried to interrupt but I needed them to understand.

  
"-I mean what if I accidentally give one of you too little attention and you think I don't love you as much-" I could feel the beginnings of an attack coming but before it could come to fruition rumbling enclosed around me, and arms tightened, giving the semblance of a weighted blanket.

  
Marcus observed me "This has been troubling you for a while."

  
Humiliatingly I could feel tears well up under my eyes. Aro's finger brushed it away and I turned to nuzzle his hand, preferring it to the alternative of looking them in the eyes.

  
"Beloved," That was Aro "You must understand something about us." I gave him my full attention then. "Us three, Marcus, Caius and Myself, are all joined to each other as we are to you.-" I nodded, I had figured as much already if the looks and flirting between the three had been any indication. "-And as such we have been in a relationship, one that has lasted for several thousand years."

  
Shockingly that didn't really reassure me if anything it highlighted just how underwhelming I must be to them.

  
As if sensing what I was thinking Caius interjected, "What Aro is trying to say, is that we are not the sort that could easily become jealous or resentful, not of one another. Especially as the mating bond tends to mute such things.

  
That did actually help.

  
Marcus ran his hand through my hair again, "I assure you, Amore if we want attention from you, we will say."

  
Aro smiled gently and pressed on, "We are aware that this is all very new to you, us and all the new rules and lifestyle you have to learn, but do not fret my dear, you need not fear embarrassment from us, we will always seek to help you first and foremost.

  
Two twin noises of agreement followed that statement and I felt the red slowly drain from my face, perhaps the unknown won't be as nerve-wracking as I had thought, not with my mates by my side.

  
A flash of movement catches my attention and I look on confused as Aro kneels between my legs. The confusion melts into a gasp as Aro leans forward pushing his lips onto my thigh, maintain eye contact all the while. My hand involuntarily latches onto Caius's arm and a little bit of fear shoots through me.

  
"Worry not little one-" Caius whispers into my ear "-he will not do anything to you today."

  
As though in agreement to the unspoken promise, Aro's lips parted and his teeth dragged slowly down the inside of my thigh, felt almost as though the silk slacks were not even there. I whimpered, fear the furthest thing from my mind.

  
A cold palm turned my head to the side and I was met with Marcus's lips. The kiss was unlike anything I had imagined, Marcus overwhelmed all my other senses and before I knew it I was whimpering under his attack. Taking mercy on me, he pulled back enough so I could heave in some much-needed air.

  
I moment passed before a slight sting from my thigh pulled my attention to Aro who shot me a cheeky look and darted his tongue out to soothe the sting.

  
A hand ran up my back and my attention was pulled to Caius, who didn't hesitate before claiming my mouth for himself, Caius kissed like Marcus, in the sense that it was an onslaught of the senses, I was unable to even consider thinking if I was doing something wrong because I was unable to do anything at all, Caius pulled a high keening sound from me which stole my breath and in the angle, I was positioned to reach Caius the oxygen I needed was not coming easily.

  
I found out where Caius and Marcus differed, however, when I tried to pull away for air, he only held me tighter determined to take everything I had to give, where Marcus was passionate but merciful, Caius was intense and vigorous.

  
I found myself gasping out his name in whimpered breaths, almost fearful of the lack of oxygen, but when I realised I was able to call out, I let myself trust that my mates wouldn't let any harm come to me, and stopped trying to break for air. 

  
Aro's voice found it's way to my ears "Good darling. That's right, Caius won't let anything happen to you, you're safe, trust us beloved."

  
I whimpered as Caius's teeth teased my lip, not quite breaking the skin. I slide my damaged hand up and gently tangled it in his hair, delighting in the resulting purr.

  
Caius finally broke the kiss and I almost whimpered at the loss, probably did, but before I could do much else Marcus turned me back to face Aro, who was now standing, the raven-haired King framed my face with his hands before leaning down to press his lips against mine.

  
The kiss was instantly able to be differentiated from the other two. Aro was clearly no less passionate, but he controlled the kiss with a slower pace and as though he was exploring and testing to see my response, it occurred to me that it was probably what he was doing, considering Aro usually knew all the information he needed from touch alone, however, as I didn't know what felt good, he was most likely trying to figure it out.

  
"Indeed Amore, however, I think you'll find I like to be just as curious to my mate's touch even if I know exactly what they like, you see touch is never entirely predictable in its results." He breathed the words against my forehead in a reverent sort of way that was bound to make me flush more that the make-out session had.

  
Deciding to turn the tables on them I twisted and pushed Aro down onto the other side of the couch following him down, knowing full well he had let me do it, I positioned myself in his lap maintaining eye contact I kissed him, using his own techniques against him. It was fascinating to be allowed to touch someone like this, and Aro letting me experiment gave me a power rush that I was happy to chase.

  
I pulled back and let my delight shine through, I saw it mirrored back at me, before a strong pair of hands stole me away and I found myself against the nearest bookshelf with Marcus pressed to my front, centuries of built-up desire illustrated upon my lips and they connected with the eldest vampire.

  
The rest of the afternoon was not very productive.

  
\--RoT--

The next morning during my routine brunch, one of the staff came up to me with an elegantly written letter.

  
upon further inspection it turned out to be not a letter but an invitation, to sit in on a trial. I rush of delight went through me as my decision with my mates yesterday seemed to have been heard.

  
I still didn't know much about Vampire politics and policies, but in the human world one usually dressed up for court, and so I found myself making my way to my room to get changed, from my observation of the Vampires I'd seen, dressing up was never the wrong choice so I felt like I would be fine when I pulled out the low twist red chiffon top and black and white checked blazer with slacks to match.

  
I pulled on the clothing, feeling frankly pretty badass with the ensemble, not that I thought I would be dealing out any judgments, but it was a necessary armour nevertheless.

  
I checked the time once before leaving and figured the walk to the throne room would land me just before the trial should start, enough time to assess the situation.

  
Sure enough, I arrived just before midday, a couple minutes to spare, and found myself alone in the room with only the kings each poisoned elegantly upon their thrones, however, it wasn't them which caught my attention first, I had not been into the throne room since my previous visit to Volterra but the fact another throne graced the room didn't escape my notice.

  
A blink and Aro was before me extending his arm to lead me towards, my new throne.

  
"Damn." Was all I managed to get out, rather inelegantly, but the chuckle from Aro and the knowing glint in my mate's eyes reminded me they understood.

  
Sitting down I took note of the placement, I was poisoned in between Aro and Caius, with a curious look toward the blond, he explained, "Well, you see Amore, As I saw you first, therefore I get first claim over you."

  
I hesitated at the response before shooting Marcus an unsure look, the elder Vampire scoffed "Ignore him, Beloved, you are there because out of all of us, Caius has the least patience for incompetence and Aro hoped it might prevent unnecessary disasters."

  
Caius looked slightly miffed and the comment and it was my turn to snigger, leering at him I snarked "Aww do I make you behave Caius?"

  
I quickly regretted the comment when he appeared right in front of me, starting a yelp from my lips and then a whimper as he leaned down, caging me into the throne. "Don't like them bad Devi?" I flushed but was thankfully saved from having to choke out a response by the arrival of the guards and their prisoners.

  
Caius was back in his throne before they entered and had assumed a lounging look of indifference, Marcus had taken to staring out of a stained glass window, as I had seen him do in the past, however, he appeared to be more alert and his eyes held a sharper intelligence that I had not seen during my first experience within the room.

  
I watched attentively as Aro greeted the guests with a cherry enthusiasm, which I could tell held the undertone of a predator waiting to strike. 

  
I noticed and observed the Kings behaviours, before pulling up a facade of my own, indifference and with a touch of morbid fascination, and I watched the trial play out.

  
Throughout the process, I made a mental note of all the sins and other notable aspects made in my presence, I didn't really yet understand why the perpetrators were being brought to trial in the first place but I could and did note down all the offences that I could see. The most prominent and pressing being the utter disrespecting and loathing the woman and man before me seemed to be directing at Jane, Aro ignored the comments, as well as Jane did, and the trial progressed forward each time, _but I was counting_.

  
Nearing the end Aro seemed to decide that although disrespect was shown, it was not a punishable offence and I noticed he seemed to have decided to let them go. I gave a mental sigh and satisfied myself by memorising their names to look up later, having noticed a section on coven trees, like family trees, within the library.

  
To my surprise, before Aro declared his decision he turned and looked back to me, gesturing for me to go to him, which I did.

  
Once standing beside him, I decided not to question him, not wanting to undermine him in front of any potential gossips. I didn't have to question him however, as he spoke, "Devika, do you have anything to add to the verdict?"

  
I considered saying no, content to learn before participating in the laws of my soon-to-be people, however, one glance at Jane showed she didn't seem the slightest bit bothered by the verbal abuse she had been showered with, A fierce bout of rage shot through me and I decided that Jane shouldn't have to put up with it.

  
"Yes, actually. I am aware nasty words aren't considered damaging in some people books, but personally I believe they are just an offensive attack as a physical one, perhaps the ones on trial should care to apologize before they are dismissed."

  
I glanced at Aro to see his reaction.

  
"Quite right, Carissima, I find manners are of the utmost importance especially in circumstances such as these." I heard the warning in his voice but they apparently did not.  
A scoff came from the male but it was the woman who spoke, "That Lil Bitch, doesn't deserve the-"

  
I snapped interrupting her "Sweetie, that wasn't a goddamn choice. Apologize now and don't do it again, or I'm about to show you exactly what a 'Lil Bitch' looks like!"

  
The male vampire looked outraged "You threatening us?"

  
"What, you deaf as well as stupid?"

  
The female screeched "What right do you have to talk to us like that!"

  
Caius answered for me, "She has every right." I glanced at him and was a little surprised to see him sitting up attentive, eyes watching the scene below him, a quick look to Marcus revealed the same for him, I felt a stab of regret that I'd caused this mess, especially on my very first day, but squared my shoulders and determined I'd fix it later, for now, I would stick to my guns.

  
Unfortunately just as I turned back around I saw the male's eyes flick to Jane, a glint that married the look of the woman from the wolf tribe, I felt a stab of panic, but reacted before I could think, moving myself in front of Jane just as his foot left the stone.

  
I unconsciously braced for an attack that never came and saw as the man crashed into Aro, who effortlessly held him down, a second later and my other two mates were there standing in front of me, Caius had grabbed the girl and silenced her as Aro let his voice ring through the room. "Attacking a mate of the Kings, however, is a punishable offence."

  
The delight in his words was unmistakable and the grin left nothing for misinterpretation, the sound of the vampires head being removed echoed and was quickly followed by a second.

  
There was a moment of silence where no one moved before, Aro straightened and turned to me. This seemed to cue the others and they turned as well.

  
Aro immediately began to see if I was hurt, which was ridiculous as the vampire hadn't even reached me, still, I let him, fuss. Unease begins to eat at me and I couldn't help the question from tumbling forth, "You're not mad at me?"

  
The question seemed to genuinely confuse my mates and Aro gently pulled my hand into his own, eyes open and searching mine. "Ah, you are afraid you overstepped." I nodded with a little bit of shame, he tutted before pulling me into an embrace, quickly joined by the others "You needn't worry so much of our reactions to your choices Amore, I invited you down for your opinion you did nothing wrong, you did not ask him to attack Jane, that was done of his own violation."

  
I nodded and having been reminded of Jane, I pulled away from my mates to assess if she was alright, she looked fine and knowing how much shit she had to put up with from her own coven, she probably wasn't bothered by the words, but I wanted to get it to the point where she needn't have to simply endure the abuse.

  
"Jane, are you alright?" She did look a little uncertain.

  
"Yes, mia Regina, I am well, thank you for your concern, but you mustn't place yourself in harm's way again, I am a guard and it is my duty to protect you." I filed the new nickname away for researching later and frowned at the rest of the statement, seeing this she spoke again, "You are mortal mia Regina, I am not, I assure you I am capable of protecting myself." 

  
I nodded at that, accepting that she was correct in the mortal side of things, however, when I was eventually turned, I doubted I'd be so ready not to step in, should I be able to.

  
After that Jane was dismissed and I spent some time with my mates before retiring to the library. Pulling out one of the coven tree books I decided to start there for my research and was pleasantly surprised when I found myself with the Volturi tree.

  
Some of the tree was awfully confusing, branches going here there and everywhere, but I supposed immortality had something to do with it, not to mention sires were also added in, not just mates and coven members.

  
Thumbing through the pages I finally landed on the one I wanted, Aro, Caius and Marcus was written in inky black script, I let my eyes trail down the page until they landed on my three kings painted portraits, I wondered if Caius had illustrated this book as well.

  
My gaze flicked to the right and my eyebrows tightened in confusion, that couldn't be right, a line was drawn from Aro and connected to another, however, the way it was drawn implied marriage.

Sulpicia.

  
Frowning deeper I checked Caius and sure enough another line for marriage, to a woman named Athenodora.

  
Trailing my finger along Marcus's branches I found a woman whose picture had been blacked out, like all the deceased within the book, Didyme. I saw a line connect Aro and the woman implying a sibling bond and I felt a stab of sadness for my mates who had suffered this woman's loss, it occurred to me then, that this woman may have been the reason Marcus looked so awfully done with the world upon our first meeting.

  
Closing the book I put it's back in its place and sat myself on the couch.

  
So Marcus lost a wife who happened to be Aro's sister. Both Aro and Caius are also married and their wives were very much alive. It then begged the question, why I hadn't met them and better yet, why I never even knew they existed.

  
I understood intellectually that obviously my mates had taken wives and they had live countless lives and would surely have gotten lonely, I didn't condemn them for it in the slightest, and realistically I knew that finding a way to tell me they were married would have been a daunting thing to do, however, I was hurt that they expected me to trust them and they couldn't do the same, when were they going to tell me, after their wives showed up with murder on their minds?

  
It also brought another question to mind, did these women know about me?

I wasn't sure I was entirely comfortable sharing the kings with two women I'd never meet, and yet I was even less comfortable with the idea of just showing up and kicking out some women that had probably been married to my mates for thousands of years.

  
Deciding sitting in the library all day would do nothing to ease my newfound troubles I got up and set off in search of answers, I decided I wanted to meet these woman fist, if they were around, and see what kind of people they were before confronting my mates about their deception.

  
\--RoT--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mea Vita - My life  
Le Rovine Del Tempo - The Ruins Of Time  
Carissima - Dearest  
Amore - Love  
Mia Regina - My Queen


	11. Ichor: The fluid that flows like blood in the veins of the gods

After walking in random directions through the castle hoping to find someone who resembled the two women from the Volteri tree, I finally got some sense and went out in search of someone who could help me.

  
My first thought was to find Jane or Alec, however, I knew they were very loyal to Aro and I didn't want to put them in any uncomfortable positions while I sorted out my own feelings on my discovery. Which left Demetri.

  
East wing it is.

  
I spotted the elegantly dressed vampire at the bottom of the Eastern turret and called out to him, "Demetri!"

  
He turned and instantly appeared before my eyes, bowing his head in greeting "Mi Lady."

  
I smiled at him, "Hey Demetri, I'm sorry to bother you from..." I glanced at the twisting steps knowing Jasper was up there somewhere "... duties-"

  
"-It is no problem at all Mi Lady."

  
I shot him a thankful look and continued "It's just I was going through some old books in the library and found out some information that I would like to have confirmed."

  
He cocked his head to the side, "And what might that be?"

  
I decided to just cut to the chase, "Do Sulpicia and Athenodora live in the castle, or even in Italy at all?" I saw shock pass over his face, then hesitation and finally reluctance, sighing I reassured him "Don't worry Demetri, I know they are the Kings wives, I just don't know much else and would rather like to."

  
He seemed to look more himself at my words and he nodded "So the Kings told you then?"

  
I pursed my lips at the reminded, not wanting to lie I opted for a single sharp "No," Before shooting him a look to answer my previous inquiry.

  
The uncomfortable look was back but he did start to speak, "The ladies go for trips often, rarely are they found in the castle, the last I heard they were in Australia."

  
I thanked him for his answer and was about to leave before another thought occurred to me, "Demetri, do you know what their role is within, well-" I gestured around me "All of this?"

  
He looked thoughtful "The ladies provided council for the kings on occasional trials, they have access to all the documents within Volterra and are permitted to sit in and vote on any court decisions, perhaps if you wish to know more of their positions, you should read some court documents, I would suggest starting from 1000 AD, they have become much more involved recently."

  
"Thank you." He smiled and disappeared, I turned and headed back to the library. Seems like I had more reading to do.

  
The court documents were enlightening, to say the least. Once I had gotten used to the format, the reading actually happened really quickly, it was fast approaching midnight and as I hadn't gone to see my mates it was likely the hadn't realised how late it was, which was better for me.

  
The papers hadn't provided much more information on the other women's' positions, aside from what Demetri had described, but that had proven an insight into their character. Across a thousand years worth of decisions made it became apparent to me that some sketchy shit was going on. A pattern had arisen in the fact that Sulpicia and Athenodora managed to debate the Kings on several clear cut cases, it didn't make sense when viewing the information written down, the list of crimes associated with Matthew Barthelow was extensive, from 3 public reveals to being caught in the act of sheltering moon children hideaways, and yet as Aro seemed fully prepared to sentence the Vampire a gap in the timing happened and then a rationalised defence was proposed by Sulpicia and endorsed by Athenodora, the defence was weak at best but seemed to work on the Kings every time.

  
I thought back to what I knew of my first encounter to the Kings and realised even before they had properly known me they were prepared to bend the rules for me in terms of Bella, yet, glancing back at the papers littering the floor in front of the couch I knew something wasn't right.

  
I decide to think about it a different way, if the Kings were not willingly submitting to their wives desires within the courtroom, then it was unwilling, which lead to the next question, how does one make someone as powerful as the Kings agree to something they don't want to do?

  
The answer seemed fairly obvious to me, it didn't happen, it just wasn't possible, however, being surrounded by Vampires I decided to try and open my mind a little further.  
Pushing off the ground, I went to start looking through the library once again, this time not any particular book in mind but the vague idea of supernatural gifts of manipulation or even perhaps objects.

  
My search lead me to St James's Book of Mystical Artifacts to enhance or give a Vampire powers. Within the book, I found an extensive list of possible Vampires special abilities and the theory of how they would be affected when paired with each of the artefacts catalogued.

  
"Ah-Ha!" I grinned at the page in triumph, there in shimmering silver letters was the description of a Vampiric gift of persuasion and forced infatuation, the two powers were within the psyche manipulation section and were on separate pages, but I was drawn to them after reading the limitations of the powers, the gift of persuasion took several minutes to become active, during which the vampire would have to recite an incantation or series of words.

  
The gift of forced infatuation only worked on another Vampire they had shared venom with, such as a lover or sire/siree, the gift can be shared with another vampire but only if both vampires remained within a close distance of each other during the sharing of powers.

  
The gifts fit the situation, if Sulpicia and Athenodora could manipulate the kings this would be the way they were doing in, unfortunately, there was a plot hole. Aro. There was no way that Aro wouldn't have touched his wife at some point, so I was either a paranoid girl feeling threatened by two other women or, they had a way to manipulate the gifts of another vampire.

  
Thumbing to the page which pared objects with powers my gaze fell on the image of a ring, it was a simple band with a crimson stone set in the centre. I didn't even look at the words accompanying it, this section of the book was written in Italian and I had yet to learn the language, but the image pulled at a memory and I closed my eyes trying to remember what was so familiar about it.

  
Edward.

  
Edward was wearing the ring, or one similar, I remembered seeing it on his hand when he held me out the window, I hadn't paid attention too it at the time, but my memory was not often wrong, and I was sure of this.

  
I stuck a bit of paper into the page to mark my spot and slammed it shut, tucking it under my arm I raced from the library running to the kitchens where I knew Jane would be, having formed a strange sort of friendship with the cook I had told off earlier in my stay.

  
"Jane!" She turned at my call and gave a questioning look. "Can you take me to where Alice is being held please?" 

  
"Right this way." One thing I loved about Jane was she rarely asked questions.

  
I hadn't been to the dungeons yet, not really desiring seeing Alice again, but unfortunately, no matter how sure I was about Edward and the ring, I had to be absolutely certain before bringing it up with my mates, after all accusing the, well queens I assumed, of treason, was probably treason in itself.

  
Jane opened the entrance to the dungeon and I tried not to see the resemblance to the cell I had been held in. She stayed by the door but handed me the keys, which I wouldn't need, I had no intention of letting Alice out, we could talk through the bars just fine.

  
I came to a stop outside her cell. Seeing her curled up on the stone floor I felt a stag of empathy and regret, those feelings quickly vanished when she caught sight of me and started screaming bloody murder all the while slamming into the cell door.

  
A quick glance back at Jane confirmed my guard was watching the scene attentively. I nodded at Jane and with a look from the girl Alice fell silent in a soundless scream.

  
I gestured for Jane to stop and as Alice caught her breath I spoke up, "Tell me about the ring."

  
I look of shock passed Alice's face before she sneered "What ring?"

  
Gritting my teeth I stepped closer, not certain on the facts I tried to keep myself as evasive as possible while still being assertive and as though I knew what I was asking. "You know what I'm talking about. The ring Edward donned on his hand, the one with the red gem. Tell me about it."

  
She scoffed, "Go to hell."

  
I gave a put upon sigh and reassured myself on what I was prepared to do for answers. "Jane."

  
This time a scream pierced the air, it wavered but stayed strong until Alice lost her breath. At that point Jane stopped, seemingly understanding the process.

  
"I don't enjoy hurting you Alice-" She let out a delirious snort "-but don't misunderstand me, I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get you to talk, and I will. Things will be easier for you if you give up now rather than later."

  
I was greeted with a hard look and more screams.

  
She lasted two more times before apparently deciding what I wanted to know wasn't worth the pain and once she started to talk she began to reveal in the secrets she was spilling. On one hand, it was nice to know my fears were founded about my mate's wives, on the other the rumours of thousand years of deception was definitely going to be a difficult subject to broach.

  
Thankfully I now had the answer to how the Cullens had managed to deceive Aro, and hopefully that would be proof enough to raise suspicions about their wives before they threw me from the castle for treason. Apparently I'm not an optimist.

  
\--RoT--

  
I burst into the Kings study out of breath having just run from the throne room and found it empty. The study was not empty which I instantly found out as three concerned vampires began firing questions about my state.

  
Not bothering to answer I strode over to Aro's desk and let the heavy book thump onto the desk, I flicked it open to my bookmarked page and turned to perch on the edge of the desk with it behind me and my confused mates to my front.I decided to get the first thing out of the way immediately. "Were you ever planning on telling me? Or were you just going to keep me dark, well forever?"

  
My words gave my mates pause as they seemed to realise that I was upset, and it was directed at them. Aro decided to take the wounded animal approach and held up his hands in an attempt to calm me I suppose. Not that it mattered, I wasn't mad, upset they were dishonest and decidedly a little hurt, but not mad.

  
"I'm afraid my dear, we are not sure what you are referring to?" Aro stepped forward as he spoke, but not wanting him to touch me yet as I wanted to talk through my emotions and discoveries I bared my teeth in warning.

  
He took the hint and froze, which did give me a rush of satisfaction seeing all of them looking so worried, despite not being angry it did make me feel a little better that they were as on edge as I was.

  
However, I did still love them and didn't want to drag out the conversation any longer than necessary, so I clarified. "I am referring to the fact that you are all married to different wives."

  
If it was possible for a Vampire to pale they surely would have done in that moment.

  
Caius attempted to speak "Cariss-"

  
I continued talking "Sulpicia, Athenodora..." I gave a pointed look to Marcus but didn't mention Didyme, as far as I knew she hadn't manipulated the Kings or any of the Laws so I had no problem with her.

  
"Devika-" Marcus this time "We were unsure how to bring it up, but we never would have kept it from you indefinitely, we just didn't think it was the right time."

  
I surveyed their anxious faces "I figured that was most likely the case." The relief that shot through them was instant at my words and frankly I much preferred them when they didn't look afraid of me."But, I am unhappy that I was kept in the dark, I understand why, you did it, but still hurt." I saw pain grace Aro's face and no doubt the same reflected in the others. "Do they know about me?"

  
Aro took the lead "It is likely, word will have probably reached them by now."

  
I nodded before asking another question "So, what exactly were you planning on doing? Telling me and then we all join in a relationship or are you only partnered with your respective wives? I don't understand how this works."

  
Caius flashed to my side and gently took my hand, apparently unable to go a moment longer without touching me, "No Amore, you are our mate, our final piece. The most sacred of bonds is the mating bond, it comes before every other."

  
I frowned "So you were planning on just kicking them to the curb, I imagine I wouldn't like that very much after several thousand years with someone only to be replaced without a thought."

  
Marcus interjected "I can see how it may appear that way to you, as you are still learning of our world, however, you must understand Sulpicia and Athenodora were well aware of the conditions of their marriage, they knew if we should find our last mate then they would no longer have a connection with their partner."

  
Aro added on "Vampires marry for company, but it is known in our world that once a mate is found, the marriage ceases to exist and the two part on friendly terms."

  
That did make me feel better about the ordeal, "So if mates are more important than marriages, why didn't you guys become 'company' for each other?"

  
Caius chuckled "What makes you think we did not Carissima?" 

  
I flushed. Thankfully Aro came to my rescue "When a bond has not been fulfilled, there is an ache inside a vampire which can be drowned by the temporary fix of marrying another, as we are a bond of four and only three of us had met, the bond was incomplete and the ache remained."

  
"I'm sorry." I felt terrible now that I knew my mates had been suffering due to my absence, to the point they needed more than just their other mates to cause the feeling to stop.

  
I felt Caius's hand card through my hair, "You must not be, it is not a thing you could have controlled."

  
Marcus nodded "Yes and we all would have waited many more millennia for you if we had too."

  
I gave a quick smile before twisting around and pulling the open book into my lap, "Well now these questions have been answers, I suppose I'd better tell you what I found."

  
"You found something my dear?" Aro's voice came for a different spot and I looked up to see both him and Marcus positioned elegantly on chairs in front of me.

  
"Yes. You know how the Cullens managed to somehow get past your powers?"

  
"Indeed, I have been quite curious about that. Are you saying you perhaps have found the cause?"

  
I held out the book for him to take and voiced what I had found, "So, When Edward held me out the window-"

  
A growl sounded to my right and I remembered my mates hadn't been present for that, so only Aro knew.

  
"-Well I saw he had a ring on, one that had a stone in the middle just like that one."

  
Aro looked down at the book and I watched fascinated and his eyes flicked back and forth fast enough I could only see when they paused momentarily. A second later he let out a hum of fascination before passing the book to Marcus.

  
Once they had all read through it, Aro spoke again, "You are truly marvellous my dear, however, I was not aware you could read Italian."

  
"I can't. But I saw the picture which I then remembered Edward with the ring and I thought that I should go and ask Alice about it-" I got three concerned looks at that so I reassured them "-I took Jane with me, and I questioned Alice, she told me about the ring and how it can block a person's ability to read minds, but in a way that replaces the memories rather than leaving a blank space."

  
Marcus stood and came to my other side "Very well done Amore, however, I do wonder how you managed to get the Cullen girl to talk?"

  
"I took Jane."

  
A chuckle came from my right and I couldn't help but feel warm with the admiring gazes I was being given.

  
"You are truly remarkable" Aro spoke

  
But I wasn't finished yet, "Actually there's more."

  
"Oh?"

  
"And I doubt you'll like this as much. So the reason I was looking at that book-" I nodded to the volume now back on the desk "-In the first place was because I wanted to know more about your wives-" A grumble from Caius "-I was reading Court documents from the last thousand years and noticed that on several occasions the verdict was illogical, and on each of these occasions moments before the verdict is announced, time from the minutes is missing and then your wives provided a case, which you always agree with no matter how utterly bullshit it is."

  
Aro frowned not a single ounce of his usually cheerful nature on his face, which made a tinge of fear shoot through my heart. Hurriedly I pulled a few folded examples from my pocket and passed them to him.

  
A second passed, before Aro looked up, still very silent and if anything more murderous in his expression. I briefly considered that he might just kill me for daring to suggest that their judgments were biased, however, I pushed it aside in favour of grabbing the book again and flipping back to the pages with the vampire powers I believed their wives to have.

  
"I think that you were being unknowingly influenced by your wives. If they have these powers and the rings to make it so you can't see what they are doing then it's possible they may have been manipulating you guys for their own agenda... I know it's kind of far fetched but it does fill in the gaps..." I trailed off when no one else said a word.

  
I shifted slightly as a glazed look crossed Aro's eyes, a look at Caius revealed the same deep in though expression, but Marcus was outwardly furious, I shrunk back and tried to backpedal a bit "Obviously I don't really know what I'm talking about and I'm sure you have a reason for the choices you made during the trials, I'm probably just-"

  
"Mi ocelle, calm yourself we are not upset with you-" I let myself be captured in Marcus's gaze "-They are simply processing and trying to think back on what we can remember of those times."

  
I slipped down from the table and went into his open arms, relishing the hug after the long day. I pulled away to see my other two mates watching me. I smiled, "Sorry, to dump this all on you at once."

  
"Nonsense." Aro walked forward and looked down at me with pure delight in his eyes "In such a short time you have found and uncovered treason, with so little knowledge at your disposal as well. You will be a fearsome Queen indeed mi Amore."

  
His hand went to my chin and as he touched it he froze a look of pain gracing his features before I could ask he spoke, "I am sorry we frightened you Devika, my dear, but please believe me when I say we would never harm you, even should our opinions differ."

  
I let my fingers wrap around his and held his gaze as I answered, "I know that, I do, just like you said everything is new to me and I wasn't sure If I was doing the right thing telling you of my suspicions, it's hardly concrete evidence and is rather a strong accusation to make, especially to the Queens."

  
A different cold hand pulled me to face them and I saw Caius's hardened expression "They never were and never will be Queens Amore, that title only belongs to one."

  
"Indeed" Came Marcus's agreement.

  
"Oh. I didn't know that." 

  
A purr sounded from Aro and I felt myself react like I always did, "You are most adorable in your innocence my love, but I am sure you will be just as breathtaking when our world comes as easily to you as us."

  
The words were poetic and so genuine I wanted to curse, goddamn handsome vampires always making me emotional.

  
A chuckle from Aro reminded me he was still touching me, but it was the last thought I had before the wind was pulled from my lungs and I was flashed to Marcus's bedroom. It was darker than mine and was accented with a deep midnight blue, I didn't get long to view it before I was pulled into a filthy kiss by the owner of the room.

  
I let my hand clutch at the front of Marcus's suit before slipping them inside and set to exploring. It was a heady experience being able to just touch another being, it didn't get much easier to think when I felt another body slide up behind me and their hands wander across my flesh.

  
As Marcus broke the kiss he was switched out by Aro, _so it was Caius behind me_.

Aro's kisses trailed down my neck and he paused at my throat, letting out a growl and his teeth grazed my skin before he moved on.

  
I was feeling delighted shivers run down my back, but when I saw a flash of movement and Marcus pull Aro into a kiss I let out the building whimper.

  
Both vampires had their eyes open and staring at me, knowing exactly how to kiss the other. Caius nuzzled the back of my ear and lightly bit where it joined the side of my head, "You like that Devi? Do you like seeing your mates take pleasure in each other?"

  
Apparently my vampires had the gift of being able to render me speechless because the only sound I could make in response was a whine.

  
I saw Caius give the other two a meaningful look, but was unable to summon up the energy to be worried.

  
I found out what it meant soon enough, when Aro switched places with Caius, effortlessly pulling my weight into him, and resuming tailing kissed down the side of my face.

  
Caius flashed in front of Marcus and without a moment's hesitation sunk to his knees. I let out a gasp as the reality of the situation hit me and my mind was filled with images, Aro chuckled in my ear before breathing out a single word "Watch."

  
Marcus looked down at Caius and rapidly removed his blazer and shirt, leaving himself topless. I greedily took in the sight and caught Marcus's cocky grin as his eyes held mine.

  
Caius hands rose to Marcus's slacks and pulled the latch free, pushing the offending fabric down, I felt my legs turn to liquid when I saw Marcus went commando, probably because they were born before underwear became commonplace, my mind helpfully commented. A snort for Aro momentarily distracted me until a sharp nip from the vampire pulled me back to the present "Watch Amore."

  
I looked back over to my mates and flushed as they were both looking directly at me, upon seeing my attention return to the scene, Caius wrapped his lips around Marcus and gave a show.

  
I groaned as I watched, almost as though I was the one being pleasured, the sight was electrifying and intoxicating. 

  
"Isn't he good." Purred Aro into my ear as he stroked up and down my sides, "Quite the sight."

  
"Oltre bello," I agreed, taking pleasure in the pause Aro made, signalling his shock at my Italian, which I had been secretly trying to start learning, he probably hadn't picked it from my memories due to the other far more pressing matters on my mind from before.

  
Aro resumed bathing me in kisses, with far more built-up energy after that, whispering filthy words, narrating the scene in front of me. Caius held behind Marcus's knee and Marcus had his fingers tangled in platinum locks, a look of ecstasy on his face, which his head back and eyes shut, I quite liked the look on him.

  
The same could be said for Caius, debauchery suited him and he was clearly good at what he was doing, not to mention he seemed to enjoy it.

  
Moments later Marcus started to let out half-formed sounds, occasionally in response to something Aro had said, he no doubt hearing, but mostly when Caius's eyes shone with a glint, usually meaning he had swiped his tongue over Marcus's head or pushed his cock all the way to the back of his throat.

  
A moment passed and I looked to Aro a question on my tongue, I didn't have to ask before I found myself behind the elder vampire and I greedily latched onto his neck kissing him like had been done to me.

  
Marcus let out a choked sound and came.

  
I slid my arms around Marcus and held him as he came down from the rush, giving his neck a nip when the impulse hit, in response, he spun me around so I was in between him and Caius, who had moved from the floor.

  
"Melilla," He purred dangerously, I only smirked cockily before spinning to Caius and pulling him into a kiss. I heard the other two groan at the sight but was more conscious of Caius who was swiping his tongue inside my mouth and pulling on my lip with his teeth. 

  
Once I pulled away I licked my lips thoughtfully, the taste of Marcus was strange, not unpleasant, but too faint to decide on a verdict. My mates seemed to be watching me for a reaction so I turned to Caius and cocked my head to the side "Can I do it to you?"

  
A noise of delight came from Aro but I was picked up and placed on Caius's lap on the couch before I could turn. A surprised sound left me at the abrupt position change and I turned my head in confusion to Caius. "Your innocence is most enticing, but I do not think we should rush you into such things."

  
I frowned ready to protest the innocence label, Maybe I hadn't done anything like this before, but I was a quick learner and I could surely replicate what Caius had done.  
Aro bet me to it "Perhaps another time darling, for now, let us indulge in your pleasure."

  
"Wha-" I was cut off by my own gasp as Aro sunk to his knees in front of me, reminding me of the other night, my legs once again spread by Caius's with his arms restrained across mine. 

  
Marcus appeared at my side and held my gaze as his arms reached out to grasp the top of my trousers and slide them free. I squirmed as I was left in my underwear which I could feel had gotten wet.

Marcus brushed his finger along the words on my hip, "The Earth is littered with the ruins of empires that believed they were eternal." He chuckled and nibbled on my ear, "Are we eternal little one?"

"Only if you ruin me." I gasped

  
Aro took a deep breath in through his nose and his eyes darkened in what I recognised as hunger. He leaned forward and without any warning licked up my clothed heat. I let out a muffled shriek.

  
He pulled back with a grin "Hardly touched and already so sensitive my love." I flushed in embarrassment, but was unable to comment before, Aro grabbed the side of my knickers and I heard the fabric rip.

  
His tongue came into contact with my skin and I felt my head fall onto Caius's shoulder with a cry. He purred behind me and I was assaulted with pleasure unlike any I'd felt before as Aro flicked his tongue and dove into me.

  
I was vaguely aware of Caius cooing and Marcus to my right stroking and kissing me, just as I was aware of the sobs of pleasure the wracked my body, it was overwhelming, too much and not enough.

  
I felt a heat building up in me and my gasps reduced to panting and keening noises. The heat built until I was choking out Aro's name in succession along with pleads for something I couldn't place.

  
"Please... please... Aro..."

  
Marcus whispered into my ear as the feeling got so much I felt like It was surely too much, "Let go beloved, let it happen."

  
I sobbed as the pleasure reached a peak and I shuddered in my mate's arms.

  
I blinked a few times, moments later and saw Aro 's head pop up from between my legs, he gave a wink and mirrored my previous actions of licking my lips. I whined.

  
The next second I found myself In a comfy bed surrounded by my mates, I drifted to the sound of three sets of purrs.

  
\--RoT--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oltre bello - Beyond Beautiful  
Amore - Love  
Carissima - Dearest  
Mi Ocelle - My Life  
Mellilla - Little Honey


End file.
